Sempiterno
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Después de pasar veinte años en el anonimato, Billy Coen debe volver a la luz para repetir su hazaña de hace dos décadas atrás; salvarla."
1. Chapter 1: 1994

_Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Nuevamente feliz de saludarlos con esta nueva historia que a decir verdad no tenía planes de hacer algo así pero ya ven, cuando la inspiración llega simplemente hay que obedecer. Esta historia contendrá de protagonistas a dos personajes que quizás nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado en el mismo escenario; Billy Coen y Sheva Alomar. De Sheva creo que ya no debe sorprenderles que la incluya siempre en mis fics, pero de Billy confieso que allí si fue un golpe de inspiración, influido muy seriamente por la historia de **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** en donde soy partícipe y leí la historia de **CMosser** dedicada precisamente a este personaje y qué les digo, me enamoré. En serio, muy recomendable, lean a **CMosser.**_

 _En fin, moría de ganas por publicar esta historia y aquí va._

 _Antes que nada, agradezco inmensamente a **Polatrixu** por si buena disposición y apoyo a esta historia como Beta Reader oficial, a los chicos del foro **RESIDENT EVIL BEHIND THE HORROR** y por supuesto a **Addie Redfield, GeishaPax** y **Zhines,** por siempre apoyarme en mis locuras._

 _Sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten este pequeño inicio y les deje un buen sabor de boca. Así que, ¡a leer!_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SOLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. ESTE RELATO SE ESCRIBE SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 _SEMPITERNO_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: 1994**

El hedor intenso de químicos extraños y carne quemada impregnaba el ambiente. Tumbado en el suelo tal y como estaba, sólo lograba distinguir la columna de humo que inundaba la tratadora y los almacenes, cadáveres de personas cubiertos de sangre y arena, mucha arena, señal de que el implacable desierto no olvidaría éste día. La contingencia ya era muy difícil de detener, así que lo único que podía hacerse era eliminar a los testigos y fingir que todo había sido un accidente. Saber demasiado se convirtió en una sentencia de muerte. Pero él, se negaba rotundamente a ser parte de esa masacre. Billy Coen, Teniente de Marines de los Estados Unidos era un militar que al igual que su padre, el Coronel William Coen, lucharía hasta el final por servir a su prójimo peleando con honor. Cuando miró que uno de sus compañeros disparó sin piedad con el fusil de asalto a un par de obreros que suplicaban clemencia, ya había tomado una decisión; preferiría morir como un héroe a vivir como un asesino.

Retomando fuerzas, se levantó del suelo como un resorte y desafiando órdenes se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la Planta 57 de Umbrella para ayudar a evacuar a algunos de los trabajadores que aún tenían oportunidad de escapar. Apoyado de su fuerza logró abrir de una patada un acceso que se encontraba bloqueado y llamó con las manos a un pequeño grupo de gente que estaba aterrorizada ocultándose en un rincón. Cuando estos supieron que las intenciones de Billy eran buenas salieron huyendo por la pequeña puerta, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar atrás. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el teniente norteamericano ayudó a varias de las personas que se encontraban en su radio de visión, y ahora era el momento de salir pitando de allí, pero antes de su escape logró divisar algo más; un par de guardias apuntaban con unas carabinas enormes a una niña pequeña que paralizada por el miedo yacía pecho tierra, mirando aterrada a los que la amenazaban.

Suficiente, no iba a permitir más atropellos.

Cargando su rifle, se aproximó unos metros atrás de dónde estaban los vigilantes y utilizando su brillante puntería abrió fuego contra ellos, desplomándolos en el suelo, cayendo muertos al instante. Corrió enseguida a donde la pequeña, que aún sin comprender nada, miraba los cuerpos que sangraban ante ella y cubriéndose la cabeza trató de protegerse del teniente que se acercó.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Coen examinándola de manera rápida.

La infante no entendió nada de lo que el soldado le había preguntado, Billy inmediatamente supo que no hablaban el mismo idioma. Se quedó unos segundos meditando el cómo podía establecer comunicación con la pequeña, que no se percató del instante en que descubrió su rostro de las manos diminutas mirando fijamente el tatuaje de su hombro derecho.

—Veo que esos monstruos no te lastimaron.—Dijo cuando comprobó que la menor no tenía ningún daño.

Ella en cambio, ahora pasaba del miedo a una extraña curiosidad respecto aquel hombre que la había salvado minutos antes. Pero la tranquilidad sólo había durado un suspiro. Los militares que estaban dentro de la planta descubrieron su hazaña y ahora su vida y la de la chiquilla corrían peligro nuevamente. La niña inmediatamente se dio cuenta de ello y clavó sus ojos avellanas en la mirada marrón del teniente como pidiendo su ayuda otra vez.

—No es seguro que estés aquí, linda.—Expresó colgando su rifle en el hombro, sabía que iba a luchar.

De repente un grito lejano hizo que ambos voltearan a su flanco izquierdo.

—¡Sheva!—Gritó uno de los sujetos a los que Billy había ayudado a escapar.

Al parecer la chiquilla reconocía al hombre que la señalaba, llamándola alzando las manos, y el teniente norteamericano supuso que lo conocía y que quizás el nombre de la niñita era Sheva.

—Vete. —Ordenó él a la infante, indicándole con una seña que debía marcharse ya de allí.

La pequeña, con la gratitud expresa en sus ojos color avellana se fue corriendo ante la amenaza inminente de los otros adultos, con el teniente Coen cuidándole las espaldas de sus captores, verificando que huyera con los demás, muy lejos y a salvo. Miró que la niña llevaba un pequeño objeto cargando en sus manitas, y que en ese momento no le tomó mayor relevancia.

Años más tarde entendería porque era importante recordarlo.


	2. Chapter 2: Veinte años después

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por la buena aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, en verdad gracias por darle una oportunidad, prometo estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

A pesar de la brevedad del episodio anterior en donde la historia inició en el año de 1994 con un joven Billy Coen de 22 años y una pequeña niña llamada Sheva Alomar de 8 años de edad en ese entonces. En esta ocasión daremos un gran salto de 1994 al año de 2014, es decir veinte años en el tiempo que espero y no resulte un cambio muy brusco para el lector. Créanme, son para el bien de la historia. En fin, ya he hablado demasiado, los dejo con el episodio dos.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial:**_ A mi beta reader _**Polatrixu**_ , que apoyó desde un inicio esta idea fumada y por usar la chancla voladora para que yo escriba y mejore mi técnica. Un tarro de galletas para ella.

A las hermanas malvadas, GeishaPax, Addie Redfield, Zhines y Frozenheart7, y a los chicos del grupo Resident Evil Behind the horror. Excelentes amigos y autores geniales, En serio, lean, muy recomendables.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **HUITZILOPOCHTLI:** ¡Oh gran deidad Mexica! Me siento honrada de recibir tu review y espero este capítulo sirva de ofrenda para seguir recibiendo tus honrosas bendiciones.

¡Ja! En el capítulo anterior las edades se suponen que son 22 años para Billy Coen y 8 para Sheva, se llevan 14 años. Ahorita sí. se nota mucho la diferencia, pero pronto dejará de notarse, yo me encargo de ello.

Espero no defraudar la bendición beta reader colibrí mexica con el capítulo 2. Un tarro de galletas para usted.

 **AnIDmn21:** ¡Holi! Gracias por seguir esta historia y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, significa mucho para mí. :3 Coincido contigo en que yo también minimizaba demasiado a Billy pero de repente al leer el capítulo de RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS dedicado a él y escrito por CMosser me inspiró demasiado y heme aquí, haciendo esta historia. Espero y llegue a tu corazón shipping.

 **GeishaPax** : Hermana del mal, eres muy intuitiva al notar el detalle de los tatuajes, de eso verás algo más adelante, Claire Ezio prometo terminarlo, quiero más TEOMR hasta morir, soporto a Jill incluso me gusta, lo que odio es el Valenfield, me caga más Jessica, Sherry sólo se me hace una niñata odiosa, sale un Leon para llevar, hoy tendrás a Sheva crecidita. Te quiero montones. Cambio y fuera.

* * *

" _...So now I wander through my days_

 _Trying to find my ways_

 _To the feelings that I felt_

 _I saved for you and no one else…_

 _I don't know just what I should do_

 _Everywhere I go I see you_

 _You know it's what you planned, this much is true_

 _What I thought was beautiful, don't live inside of you anymore._

 _What this means to me_

 _Is more than I know you believe_

 _What I thought of you now_

 _Has cost more than it should for me_

 _What I thought was true before_

 _Were lies I couldn't see_

 _What I thought was beautiful_

 _Is only memories."_

—" _Street of Dreams", Guns N´Roses, Chinese Democracy, 2009._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: VEINTE AÑOS DESPUÉS

Veía a través de la ventanilla las palmeras y el cielo despejado, no había mucho tráfico y hacía buen clima; todo bastante típico y acorde a un día veraniego en Los Ángeles. Hacía tantos años que no visitaba Estados Unidos que por poco olvidaba cómo era el modo de vivir en esa nación tan grande; le traía buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Dejó de contemplar el paisaje y se detuvo a mirar el pequeño objeto que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta y ahora lo colocaba en la palma de su mano. Con detenimiento vió la delicada cadena dorada y fijó sus ojos en la sortija que colgaba de ella, sustituyendo al uso de un dije. Se trataba de un anillo que al juzgar por su aspecto era bastante raro y antiguo; era de oro, con pequeños detalles en forma de espiral adornando la sortija, y para finalizar tenía incrustado una piedra de ópalo muy extraña pero no menos bella; de forma circular con una mezcla de colores rojos y rosa pálido y unos cuantos destellos dorados y azul brillaban por encima de la seriedad de los colores de fondo. Su belleza radicaba en que parecía simular un pequeño planeta, un pedazo del espacio que cabía en una argolla. En el interior tenía grabado un nombre con caligrafía elegante; _Stephanie Coen._

Eran los dos únicos datos con los que contaba; una joya antigua y un nombre escrito en ella. Fueron esas referencias las que iniciaron con todo, el empuje de su investigación y el motivo de su búsqueda. Llevaba ya cinco años averiguando por su cuenta y había encontrado las pistas suficientes como para dar con el joyero que había fabricado tan especial anillo y la llevó hasta las tierras mexicanas en la región minera de Querétaro.

" _El hombre de edad madura observó con cuidado meticuloso la alhaja y pareció reconocerla por las particularidades con las que fue diseñada._

— _Ya la recuerdo. A mi padre le tomó meses encontrar un ópalo igual y tallar a mano los diseños de la sortija. Fue una labor bastante costosa y tardada realizar este anillo, ya que era un pedido especial y diseño único. —Explicó el hombre moreno colocando en el mostrador la argolla.— Fue un encargo especial del Coronel William Coen que era un cliente distinguido de la joyería. Era un regalo para su joven esposa…"_

Cuando descubrió el nombre de William Coen, encontrar más noticias sobre su búsqueda le fue un poco más sencillo. Internet, viejos periódicos y su acceso a las bases de reclutamiento del cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos gracias a la B.S.A.A., pudo encontrar el dato que necesitaba; William Coen II.

Después de tanto tiempo había encontrado al hijo único del Coronel que casualmente tenía el mismo nombre, salvo que este último tenía el cargo de teniente, quién era el propietario de la joya que ahora llevaba en su manos y también era el responsable de que ella no hubiese muerto hace veinte años.

A pesar de que estaba consciente que encontrar a aquél militar era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, valdría la pena intentarlo, no importaba cómo ni cuándo pero iba a conseguirlo. Y finalmente lo había logrado, aunque lamentablemente, el resultado no era el que esperaba; William Coen había muerto. La desaparecida agencia de los S.T.A.R.S. lo había declarado oficialmente fallecido en septiembre de 1998, durante el brote del virus T, siendo la causa de su deceso el ataque por una de las criaturas mutantes que rondaban el bosque de Arklay. Pese a ello, no se detuvo en su propósito inicial y decidió buscar el sitio en donde descansaban sus restos para honrarlos. No le parecía justo ni correcto que el soldado que le había salvado la vida fuese olvidado en el anonimato sin nadie que le llevase una flor de vez en cuando a su tumba, Sheva deseaba agradecerle su gratitud respetando su memoria.

Era por esa razón que había cruzado el mar, que ahora estuviera aquí en Estados Unidos y que volviera a encontrarse con Chris Redfield, su viejo compañero. Sabía que el actual capitán de la B.S.A.A. había pertenecido al escuadrón de élite formado en Raccoon City y quizás él podría proporcionarle la información que necesitaba.

El taxi se detuvo justo en la entrada de la sede norteamericana. Pagó la tarifa y el chofer se ofreció a ayudarla para bajar su pequeña maleta de viaje. Cuando tomó su valija, la arrastró hacia el interior del edificio, y caminó a la oficina más amplia ubicada en el cuarto piso de aquél inmueble.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Después de lo vivido en África, había algo un poco más que una relación de compañeros, y quizás más allá que amistad entre ella y el capitán Redfield. Atracción tal vez. Coqueteos evidentes, salidas un par de viernes, uno que otro beso robado… Era demasiada galantería para considerarse compañerismo y mucha informalidad como para darle el calificativo de relación amorosa. Al final, las ocupaciones de ambos y los demonios internos del ex S.T.A.R.S. —esta última con más peso que la primera —, terminaron por ponerle punto final a algo que nunca comenzó. Pero a pesar de ello, acabaron en muy buenos términos, teniéndose el aprecio de viejos buenos amigos. Aunque, volver a encontrarse, no le brindaba la comodidad que ella hubiese deseado.

Tocó dos veces la puerta, cuando escuchó una voz gruesa contestar del otro lado;

—Adelante.

Giró la perilla casi sin hacer ruido y caminó en silencio hasta quedar frente al escritorio de quien fuera su viejo socio. Chris permanecía bastante ocupado con un montón de papeles regados en el escritorio y al juzgar por la arruga marcada en su frente, estaba de muy mal humor. Tanto que no se molestó en mirar quién lo estaba visitando. Sheva notó que de permanecer allí sin pronunciar palabra, su antiguo socio no voltearía a verla así que decidió saludarlo para atraer su atracción.

—Buenos días, Chris.

Al escuchar el sonido de su voz, el capitán Redfield alzó la vista en automático. Le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza. Seguía siendo la misma chica que recordaba en su memoria; esbelta, de curvas exuberantes y bastante guapa, con la salvedad que en esta ocasión llevaba su cabello más largo y amarrado en una coleta sencilla que resultaba bastante armonioso con su look de viaje con la chaqueta que cubría gran parte de su vestido chedron y las botas de piel que cubrían sus pantorrillas.

—¿Sheva?

Diciendo su nombre se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente darle un abrazo espontáneo. La antigua agente correspondió al cálido gesto y aferró sus brazos a la espalda ancha del mayor de la B.S.A.A.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo. —Murmuró sin soltarla.

—También me alegro de verte. —Respondió separándose un poco para finalizar el afectuoso saludo.

—Toma asiento por favor. —Dijo Redfield acomodando la silla frente a su escritorio, ayudándola con caballerosidad.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te va en el Departamento de Inteligencia de la B.S.A.A. ? —Preguntó a la vez que se acomodaba en su enorme silla reclinable.

—Bien, ya me acostumbré al frío de Londres y lo que quedaba de Tricell prácticamente está desmantelado. —Contó ella informando sobre su nuevo encargo en la organización contra el bioterrorismo.

—Me alegro bastante.

—¿Tú cómo lo llevas? ¿Cómo va todo?

Chris hiperventiló, ambos sabían a qué se refería la agente Alomar. Ella sabía perfectamente de todo lo que había pasado en el 2013 con el ataque del virus C a nivel mundial y lo mal que lo había pasado su viejo compañero en esa travesía. Perder a algún compañero siempre lo afectaba de sobremanera y trató de comunicarse con él aunque fuese por medios electrónicos a través de correos. Los daños colaterales eran altos y aún no lograban darle del todo el carpetazo final al expediente crisálida.

—No tan bien. Por más indemnizaciones que gestionemos jamás lograremos resarcir el daño hecho a las familias de los soldados caídos y las víctimas del desastre. Aún no damos con todas las células de Neo-Umbrella y no descansaremos hasta ver enjuiciados a todo ese séquito de enfermos mentales. —Expresó él con una mueca, lo sucedido aún le afectaba.

—Entiendo. —Lamentó la joven. Por más que se acostumbraran a este estilo de vida, nunca dejaba de ser complicado aceptar las pérdidas.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? En verdad ha sido una total sorpresa volver a verte. —Enunció el soldado veterano con cierto ánimo.

—Estoy de vacaciones y aproveché para resolver unos asuntos pendientes, y pedir tu ayuda respecto a ello.

—Te escucho. —Afirmó con curiosidad. Se preguntaba qué habría motivado a su compañera para venir hasta aquí y cómo él podía serle de utilidad.

—Estoy buscando el expediente de un hombre que fue declarado oficialmente muerto por la agencia de los S.T.A.R.S. en 1998. Necesito saber de su acta de defunción y demás detalles de su deceso. Sé que tú formaste parte del escuadrón de policía de Raccoon City, así que supuse que quizás tengas acceso a esos archivos, si es que aún los conservan.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Interrogó con seriedad.

—William Coen.

Chris se levantó de su asiento y se llevó unas llaves consigo, no sin antes decirle a su compañera un "aguarda un momento" dejándola sola en el despacho, suponiendo que quizás obtendría una respuesta favorable.

Después de algunos minutos de espera, vio regresar al hombre de la milicia hojeando entre sus manos un folder viejo y amarillento que aparentaba tener varios años de permanecer en el olvido.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Consultó la de ojos avellana al recién llegado.

—Creo que sí. —Afirmó sentándose de nueva cuenta del otro lado del escritorio y leyendo algunos de los datos. —William Coen II, exteniente del cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, fecha de nacimiento; 29 de febrero de 1972, fecha de deceso; 23 de julio de 1998, causa de la muerte; hemorragia provocada por heridas múltiples en el torso y cuello, señas particulares; estatura: 1.81 metros, 163 libras, piel clara, ojos marrones, cabello oscuro, tatuaje prominente en el brazo derecho con la inscripción "mother love"...

Cuando Redfield describía las señas particulares y características de William Coen, con mayor claridad lograba visualizarlo en sus recuerdos; un joven alto, fornido, con pinta de militar y ese emblemático tatuaje que en su pensamiento infantil fue lo que más le impactó de su salvador.

—Es él. Estoy segura que es el hombre que busco.

Chris continuó leyendo con la vista y puso cara de pocos amigos. Enseguida cuestionó;

—Sheva, ¿qué interés tienes en este sujeto o por qué es tan importante saber de él? ¿Lo necesitas para alguna de tus investigaciones en la unidad de inteligencia?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y la mujer sabía que a cuestiones complicadas, respuestas sencillas. Decidió optar por el camino de la honestidad, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía de malo contarle a su viejo compañero sobre su propósito inicial?

—Mi interés en ese hombre es personal.

El mayor retrocedió en su asiento, asombrado. No alcanzaba a comprender nada.

—Verás, este año se ha cumplido el aniversario número veinte del incidente de la Planta 57 de Umbrella en África, la tragedia donde murieron mis padres. Y un detalle que nunca he revelado de esto es, que yo también estuve a punto de morir ese día, de no haber sido por un soldado anónimo que me salvó la vida. —Detalló bajando la mirada, le estaba costando relatar lo que había pasado en 1994, a pesar del tiempo, esa herida aún dolía. —Un par de hombres que creo yo eran cómplices de Umbrella, estuvieron a punto de dispararme porque ingresé sin permiso a la planta y fue entonces que ese joven apareció de la nada para atacarlos primero, y detener el fuego contra mí. Después de ello me ayudó a escapar y se enfrentó contra más agresores que habían llegado para matarnos. Le debo la vida Chris, es por ello que durante años me he dedicado a buscarlo por todas partes, hasta que di con el nombre de William Coen y aunque fue decepcionante para mí saber que ya no lo encontraría con vida, siento la necesidad de al menos honrar su memoria, yendo a visitar sus restos y quizás llevarle una que otra flor en su lápida.

El capitán junto las palmas de sus manos y las puso frente a su boca, como si estuviese meditando lo que iba a decir. Después de unos segundos, suspiró y habló:

—Shev, es muy noble de tu parte lo que estás haciendo y me parece increíble la historia que me estás contando pero, quizás te estás equivocando de persona, o si efectivamente es el hombre que piensas, te llevarás una enorme decepción.

Su ex compañera en África hizo una mueca, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué?

Redfield supo que tenía que ser más explícito.

—William Coen no es el héroe que piensas. Es un ex convicto, un criminal sentenciado a muerte por un Tribunal Militar e iba a ser ejecutado en la Base Raghiton, cerca de Raccoon City. Asesinó a veintitrés personas y a los oficiales que lo escoltaban en su traslado a la base. Si no moría en el incidente del virus T, iba a morir de todas formas cuando fuera encontrado por la justicia.

Los ojos avellana de Sheva se crisparon. No podía creer lo que el hombre eminencia de la B.S.A.A. le estaba contando. Simplemente la persona que le estaban describiendo no era el joven noble que la había salvado hace veinte años atrás, era el detalle de un asesino perverso.

—Debe de haber un error, Chris. William Coen no es quién tú estás pensando.

—No hay ningún error, Sheva. En el informe existe el antecedente de su juicio en el Tribunal Militar donde es encontrado culpable de homicidio doloso de veintitrés personas y condenado a la pena de muerte en 1998.

Ella seguía sin dar crédito, no creía posible que su búsqueda la llevara a encontrarse con un malhechor. Continuó negándose.

—Esto simplemente no es posible, estoy segura que debe de haber algún error. Un criminal jamás hubiese arriesgado su vida para salvar la de otra persona como William Coen lo hizo conmigo. —Expresó la morena con incredulidad.

El hermano mayor de Claire, sabía perfectamente que la chica que tenía enfrente era una necia. No aceptaría tan fácil una explicación en contra de sus ideas así estuviese perfectamente fundada y documentada.

—Sheva, Coen era un homicida, quizás se apiadó de ti porque eras una niña.

La última frase del militar la enfureció. Le estaba afectando en demasía que se pusiera en duda la honorabilidad de un hombre que ya no estaba en el mundo para defenderse y por el que ella sentía la enorme necesidad de defender.

— Albert Wesker también era un homicida, ¿él se hubiese apiadado de una niña arriesgando su vida?

Chris se quedó callado, no tenía ánimos de pelear.

—¿No le vas a dar al menos el beneficio de la duda?

—¿Tengo que poner en duda la resolución de un Tribunal de Justicia y toda una investigación en su contra donde fue condenado culpable? —Recriminó el mayor comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud tozuda de su visitante.

La morena frunció el ceño. En el pasado ya había tenido múltiples discusiones con su compañero y sabía que si ambos se enfadaban no llegarían a nada bueno. Si para los ojos de Chris, William Coen era un delincuente que debía ser perseguido por la justicia, tenía bien merecido todo lo que le sucediera. Un hombre cuadrado, de soluciones precisas y metódicas, eran esas diferencias de pensamiento las que provocaron los roces de que una relación entre ella y su capitán no fuera viable.

Respiró hondo y suspiro en un intento por calmarse. Se estaba desviando de su propósito inicial por el que había llegado aquí y no iba a discutir con el militar veterano sobre el pasado del finado teniente de Marines.

—¿Tú lo declaraste oficialmente muerto? —Preguntó ella retomando el asunto principal.

—No. Fue mi compañera Rebecca Chambers. El Equipo Bravo fue el primero en llegar para investigar lo ocurrido con el virus T. Yo llegué varias horas después con el equipo Alpha. —Le contestó el varón de ojos azules comenzando a serenarse.

Rebecca Chambers, una nueva pieza en el rompecabezas. Ahora sabía que Chris Redfield no podría darle más información de la que ya le había proporcionado. Su búsqueda ya había cambiado de dirección.

—¿Sabes dónde está Rebecca?

—La última vez que supe de ella, estaba en el área de investigación y experimentación de la B.S.A.A. en Chicago.

—Correcto. —Finalizó ella levantándose y arrastrando su pequeña valija. Chris también se puso de pie. —Muchas gracias por recibirme y tomarte la molestia de atenderme. Me retiro. —Dijo despidiéndose con formalidad.

Redfield extendió la mano para darle un apretón. Aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que Sheva estaba cabreada.

—En lo que pueda ayudarte, sabes donde encontrarme. —Habló con sinceridad mientras ella soltaba su mano.

—Gracias. Adiós, Chris. —Terminó dándose la media vuelta y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El capitán del Alpha Team se quedó de pie en medio de su despacho y se llevó una mano a la nuca con frustración. Quizás como las otras veces, él nuevamente se había portado como un imbécil, cuando en el fondo, no hubiese querido que ella se fuera.


	3. Chapter 3: El pasado

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_ : Hola a todos otra vez, en verdad estoy contenta que sigan esta historia y le den una oportunidad, es importante para mí traer al fandom nuevas alternativas y salirnos un poquito del canon, soy partidaria de los ships novedosos y espero que sean bien recibidos entre ustedes, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Es un gusto informarles que ya estoy siendo un poco más responsable y trato de estar al corriente con las actualizaciones, en verdad el concepto de este fic me gusta y creo que es más fácil que fluya de manera natural, espero que para ustedes también sea así. En el capítulo de hoy veremos un avance un poco notable y la aparición de una cara conocida en el fandom, estoy segura que les gustará.

Bueno me estoy extendiendo demasiado, así que no les quito más tiempo y sin más a leer.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial:**_ A mi querida _**Polatrixu**_ que en esta ocasión está fungiendo en el papel de Beta Reader y como siempre hace un gran trabajo. Una canasta repleta de galletitas para tí, Pola. :3

A _**Addie Redfield**_ , _**GeishaPax,**_ y _**Zhines.**_ Las quiero hermanas.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **AnIDmn21:** Hola, gracias por dejar review, en verdad es importante para mí conocer su opinión. Ya sé a todos por lo menos una vez en nuestra vida nos ha desesperado Chris, pero qué le hacemos, Mr Músculo no puede dejar de pensar en hacer lo correcto, esos esteroides le sientan mal. Respecto a Sheva y Becky creo que hoy tendrás un poco de ellas, espero y te guste el episodio. :)

 **CMosser:** Un honor para mí que hayas pasado por aquí y que te haya gustado la historia, gran parte del mérito sobre que esta historia exista es tuyo ya que fue inspirado en tu fic de Origins, un excelente capítulo. Yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado a Billy y a Sheva juntos en una historia pero atando cabos y usando de base lo que previamente tu plasmaste en una historia espero encajar bien las piezas y esta historia sea tan buena como su antecesora. Gracias por el review y espero el capítulo de hoy te agrade.

* * *

" _Put all your angels on the edge_

 _Keep all the roses I'm not dead_

 _I left a thorn under your bed_

 _I'm never gone_

 _Go tell the world I'm still around_

 _I didn't fly I'm coming down_

 _You are the wind the only sound_

 _A whisper in my heart_

 _When hope is torn apart_

 _And no one can save you…"_

—" _I walk alone.", Tarja. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: EL PASADO

Agitaba con una cuchara pequeña el líquido oscuro. Dos de azúcar era la medida perfecta para que el café tuviera el toque de dulzor necesario sin que se perdiera el toque de lo granos tostados en su esencia. En verdad necesitaba ese café americano, el viaje de Los Ángeles a Chicago y encontrar a Rebecca Chambers la había dejado totalmente exhausta y sólo la humeante bebida podía hacer que recuperara un poco de su energía. Dio un sorbo y se sintió mucho mejor, el líquido comenzó a calentarle la garganta.

Iba a dar un tercer trago cuando de repente miró que una mujer se acercaba a su mesa. Era muy menudita, ojos grandes, labios finos, cabello corto y marrón, en pocas palabras aquella dama tenía el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana que se acercaba con el mismo grácil andar de un conejo asustado.

— ¿Sheva Alomar? —Preguntó la chica que llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio.

Al escuchar su nombre, la morena se puso de pie.

—Así es. ¿Rebecca Chambers?

La fémina de cabello castaño asintió en sentido afirmativo.

—Soy Sheva Alomar, subdirectora del Departamento de Inteligencia de la B.S.A.A. en Londres. Mucho gusto. —Se presentó extendiendo una mano.

— Doctora Rebecca Chambers, jefa del Área de Investigación y Experimentación de la rama Norteamericana de la B.S.A.A. con sede en Chicago. El gusto es mío. —Saludó correspondiendo con amabilidad.

— ¿Puede tomar asiento, doctora? —Preguntó la menor con seriedad.

—Llámame Rebecca o Becky, sin formalismos. —Expresó la de ojos verdes sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la ex agente.

— ¿Quieres que pida algo de beber? —Dijo Sheva a su acompañante.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Y bueno, Sheva ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Aquí venía la parte difícil. Desde el momento en que había decidido aventurarse en esta búsqueda sabía que tenía que comportarse diplomática y hacer uso de sus habilidades sociales para poder obtener la información que necesitaba para poder llegar hasta William Coen, y hasta ahora su estrategia había funcionado pero en esta ocasión no conocía ni un poco a la mujer que tenía enfrente, tendría que improvisar.

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el tiempo que me estás dedicando al atenderme. En verdad es muy importante para mí.

—No hay nada que agradecer, siempre que pueda ayudar lo haré con gusto.—Contestó con simpatía la agradable mujer.

En el Departamento de Inteligencia había aprendido algunas técnicas para interpretar el lenguaje corporal y la señorita Chambers no parecía ser una persona difícil, sino que al contrario permanecía con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos y con las palmas de las manos extendidas, quizás y podía confiar en ella. Pero iría lento para tantear el terreno.

—Rebecca, —inició pronunciando su nombre con voz suave, para demostrar que estaban en confianza, —desde hace un par de años, me he dedicado a una investigación complicada que al pasar del tiempo se ha convertido en un desafío personal para mí, y es lo que me ha traído aquí, específicamente con tu participación en el escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S.

La doctora en bioquímica se reclinó en su asiento, intrigada. De todas las preguntas que esperaba recibir, su pasado en S.T.A.R.S. era la última. Se frotó un poco el mentón y reclinó los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué me podrías contar del departamento de élite de Raccoon City del que fuiste parte? —Cuestionó la más joven a su compañera.

La interpelada desvió unos segundos su mirada hacia ningún lado y resopló, parecía que estaba husmeando muy profundo en sus recuerdos.

—Era muy joven cuando me uní a los S.T.A.R.S. tenía apenas dieciocho años, acababa de egresar de la universidad. Era la más joven e inexperta pero trataba de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que podía.

Sheva se sorprendió por este dato. Egresar de la Universidad a los dieciocho años era demasiado, sin duda estaba enfrente de una verdadera chica genio.

—Me integré como médico del Equipo Bravo en el año de 1998. Aunque este cargo duró muy poco, ya que como sabrás, en ese año aconteció la catástrofe de Raccoon City con el incidente de las Montañas de Arklay.

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó esa noche?

La médico de cabello corto se tensó en su asiento, al juzgar no era un recuerdo grato lo que había pasado en Arklay.

—Fue la noche del 23 de julio de 1998 cuando en el equipo Bravo fuimos enviados a investigar una serie de homicidios caníbales en la región. En mi investigación encontré el Ecliptic Express, un tren donde los pasajeros se habían transformado en no-muertos. Allí empezó la tragedia que seguramente ya conoces, donde fui la única sobreviviente de mi equipo, con unos pocos integrantes del Alpha Team; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y Barry Burton que estaban bajo el mando del Capitán Wesker. —Se dibujó una mueca de ironía al mencionar ese nombre y Sheva sintió un escalofrío al recordar al tirano de gafas oscuras. —Fue un infierno que no me gustaría volver a vivir.

Alomar se dio cuenta que lo sucedido con el virus T eran memorias no gratas para la mujer de bata de laboratorio, así que pensó que no tenía caso que le contara lo que ella conocía a la perfección con la catástrofe de Raccoon City y el incidente de la Mansión. Entonces era mejor ir al grano, un ahora o nunca.

—Sé lo que pasó en Raccoon, una tragedia que nunca debió suceder. Pero, lo que en verdad deseo saber Rebecca, es, ¿recuerdas algo de William Coen?

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja. En seguida una oleada de recuerdos lejanos la invadió y la golpeó con fuerza, lo sucedido en el Ecliptic Express, ahora estaba nítido en su mente.

—¿William Coen? —Replicó incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que la morena notó de inmediato.

—Sí. Supe que fuiste tú quien lo declaró oficialmente muerto y me gustaría conocer algunos detalles.

La ex médio de los S.T.A.R.S. palideció, sabía perfectamente que Billy no había muerto pero ese era un dato exclusivo de su conocimiento y no debía salir a la luz jamás.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Preguntó casi de manera inconsciente.

—Chris. —Soltó la africana con honestidad.

La experimentada agente de la B.S.A.A. supo que el tema de William Coen por alguna razón estaba perturbando a la doctora.

"Quizás recordar el deceso del ex teniente de Marines fue un recuerdo traumático para ella." Pensó la morena y fue que decidió que explicarse era un camino más viable en este enredo.

—Rebecca, debo confesarte que esta investigación sobre Coen lejos de ser parte de una averiguación para el Departamento de Inteligencia, se trata de un asunto personal. —Confesó encogiéndose de hombros y atrayendo totalmente la atención de su compañera. —Hace veinte años, perdí a mis padres en el incidente de la Planta 57 de Umbrella en África, cuando sólo tenía ocho años de edad.

—Dios. Lo siento mucho. —Expresó con sinceridad la experta en bioquímica, en verdad consternada por conocer esos hechos.

—No te preocupes. La realidad, es que yo pude haber muerto ese día, de no haber sido por un soldado que me salvó la vida. Era un joven anónimo que lejos de huir se puso a ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Desde entonces me siento en deuda con él y fue hace un par de años que me decidí a encontrarlo sin importar cómo ni cuándo y aquí estoy. Mi investigación me llevó a William Coen y de él hasta a ti. Sé que murió en 1998 en lo de Raccoon pero quería al menos hallar sus restos y honrar su memoria. Supe que fue la agencia de S.T.A.R.S. quien lo declaró oficialmente muerto por eso busqué a Chris primero, pero me dijo que él no había sido quien dio la fe de fallecimiento, sino tú.

La médico suspiró y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lejos de que la agente de la B.S.A.A. la investigara por la irregularidad con la que se había dado el carpetazo al asunto de Billy Coen, se trataba de una simple búsqueda de agradecimiento por una buena acción de su antiguo compañero del Ecliptic Express. La bondad y sentido de la justicia del ex convicto estaba dando frutos. Pero a pesar de ello, estaba en un dilema; aunque la intención de Sheva Alomar era noble y buena, el secreto de la desaparición de William Coen era un recuerdo que de ser preciso se llevaría a la tumba, ya que no sólo corría peligro su libertad por haber dejado huir a un reo, sino que, de encontrar al antiguo teniente de Marines con la Justicia, le esperaba una condena de muerte. Miró de nuevo a la joven que tenía frente a ella y dudó. Parecía honesta y de los rumores que conocía era una mujer honorable y valiente pero en ese momento su silencio y su temor pudo más.

—Sheva… —Pronunció despacio para llamar la atención de su interlocutora. —Dios, no sé qué decir ante todo lo que me has contado, salvo que me sorprende tu perseverancia y tu determinación. Pero desafortunadamente, sólo declaré su defunción y no supe qué sucedió con sus restos. Supongo que su cuerpo junto con el de otras víctimas fueron llevados a la morgue de Raccoon City y bueno, tú sabes qué pasó con la ciudad.

Al escuchar esto, la chica de piel bronceada se encogió de hombros, derrotada en su asiento. Al parecer todas sus esperanzas se habían derrumbado con esa noticia.

—Me lo temía. —Dijo en voz baja casi en un murmullo. —Aunque, tenía la mínima esperanza de poder encontrarlo. ¿Sabes? llevarle una flor y decir una oración en su lápida era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que gracias a él estoy aquí. —Confesó con decepción, haciendo que el corazón de la doctora se encogiera.

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarte. —Se disculpó Rebecca mirando la desilusión en los ojos avellana de Alomar.

—No te preocupes. Gracias por haberme brindado un poco de tu tiempo. —Contestó con una sonrisa triste. —No te interrumpo más Rebecca, después de esto ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y creo que volveré a Londres. —Finalizó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano para despedirse. —Si algún día necesitas de mi ayuda, no dudes en buscarme.

—Gracias, igualmente. Que tengas un buen viaje, Sheva.

—Gracias. Adiós doctora Chambers.

La ex S.T.A.R.S. vio alejarse a la agente de la B.S.A.A. sintiendo un enorme culpa y carga emocional que la hizo sentirse mal, obligándola a volver a los laboratorios solo para tomar sus cosas y conducir de regreso a casa. La situación la había afectado mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana mientras observaba como las gotitas de lluvia pintaban los cristales y difuminaba el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad sobre el cristal. No tenía humor de ver la televisión y tampoco de encender la radio, lo último que quería saber era qué sucedía con el mundo, estaba demasiado agotada tanto física como emocionalmente por las noticias de hoy y al menos por esta noche solo quería pensar en ella. Era demasiado frustrante el resultado al que había llegado y eso la tenía de mal humor.

"Qué lástima" se lamentó mientras cubría con la cortina la ventana del hotel en que se hospedaba y se retiró a la cama, quizás dormir le vendría bien para mañana tomar un vuelo de regreso a Londres, de vuelta a la realidad.

Acomodó la almohada sobre su cabeza y se recostó en la cama sin desvestirse y sin quitarse los zapatos, limitándose sólo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando de repente un sonido proveniente de la mesita de noche comenzó a vibrar sobre el mueble, llamando su atención. Era su celular. Fue el segundo timbrazo y no quería contestar, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Después pensó que quizás podría ser alguna emergencia del Departamento de Inteligencia, y fue entonces que optó por contestar. Se acercó a la mesita y vio en la pantalla que marcaba un número que no tenía registrado, presionó el botón verde en la pantalla táctil para atender la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Sheva Alomar? —Preguntó una voz femenina.

—Ella habla. —Afirmó en estado de alerta.

—Soy Rebecca Chambers.

—¿Doctora? Cielos, no esperaba recibir su llamada. —Expresó sorprendida la morena sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Sheva, tengo información que quizá pudiera interesarte respecto a tu búsqueda, pero es algo que no te puedo contar por teléfono. —Cuchicheó en voz baja, apenas audible.

—Entiendo, ¿dónde puedo verte?

—¿Tienes dónde anotar una dirección? —Cuestionó Chambers a su interlocutora.

Con una mano sacó rápidamente de su bolso un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta de anotaciones.

—Listo.

Acto seguido, Rebecca Chambers le pasó a la morena la dirección de su departamento en Hyde Park, cerca de la Universidad de Chicago, quedado de verse en media hora. Tomó su bolso y el abrigo, llamó a un taxi desde la recepción de su hotel y partió rumbo al hogar de Rebecca Chambers.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche cuando Sheva se encontraba fuera del complejo residencial en el que vivía la mujer experimentada en biomedicina.

—Sheva, gracias por venir. Pasa por favor. —Dijo la doctora abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a su invitada.

La Africana pasó al piso de Rebecca Chambers mirando el buen gusto y la modernidad que reinaba en su hogar. Era pequeño pero bastante espacioso para una sola persona, de paredes blancas con algunos tonos cálidos y un olor suave a limón. Era un sitio acogedor.

—Siéntate por favor. —Indicó la doctora sentándose también y colocando en la mesita de cristal un par de tazas y una tetera con una bandeja de galletas de vainilla. —¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de té verde?

—Gracias. —Dijo ella aceptando el té y dándole un sorbo. Era una sensación de calor agradable. —Rebecca, me intriga lo que querías contarme.

La mujer de cabello corto se reclinó sobre el sillón de color hueso y le dio un trago a su bebida caliente. No sabía cómo empezar, ni cómo, pero de alguna manera, estaba decidida a contarle a Sheva la verdad, la culpa no la dejaría vivir si no lo hacía, pero antes, tenía que apelar a su confianza.

—Sheva, antes de contarte cualquier cosa, debes de jurarme por lo más sagrado que lo que voy a contarte nunca, nunca debe de llegar a oídos de terceros. Esta plática sólo deberá de existir entre tú y yo.

Por el nivel de confidencialidad, la morena sabía que la información que la ex S.T.A.R.S. iba a revelarle era delicada y seguramente vital para ella. La mujer de ojos avellana conocía el honor y no iba a defraudarla.

—Te lo juro por la memoria de mis padres que lo que sea que tengas que contarme, nunca saldrá de mi boca.

Chambers la miró a los ojos y eran sinceros. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

—Sheva, William Coen no está muerto.

Si no hubiese sido por sus buenos reflejos y el dominio de su misma, toda la alfombra egipcia que adornaba el piso de la sala perteneciente de la investigadora de la B.S.A.A. hubiese terminado lleno de té verde.

—¿Có-cómo? —Tartamudeó la morena dejando la taza en la mesita de roble.

Rebecca tomó una galletita de vainilla y le dio una mordida. Si ya había optado por contar la verdad, lo haría de manera tranquila.

—Lo que escuchaste. Billy no murió la noche del 23 de julio de 1998. Huyó de la ciudad antes de que se desatara el infierno en Raccoon City y yo lo dejé escapar declarándolo muerto para que nadie lo buscara.

—¿Vas a contarme toda la historia? —Cuestionó la de ojos avellana irguiendo su postura.

Chambers dio nuevamente otro sorbo a su taza de té y se relajó, hablar de ese tema no sólo ayudaba a Sheva Alomar a hallar al ex teniente de Marines, sino que también le quitaba un gran peso de encima liberarse de ese secreto.

—El 23 de julio de 1998, la policía de S.T.A.R.S. fue informada de una serie de homicidios caníbales en la región montañosa de Arklay. El capitán Wesker envió al equipo Bravo a investigar, estando conformado por Kenneth Sullivan, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey, el capitán Enrico Marini y yo, Rebecca Chambers, la más joven y la médico del equipo. Partimos en helicóptero y Kevin Dooley que era un piloto de R.P.D. y nuestro aeronauta por esa noche tuvo que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso debido a que la tormenta eléctrica había dañado el sistema eléctrico de la nave. Afortunadamente en ese momento no hubo bajas pero cuando descendimos a explorar el terreno encontramos una todo terreno volcada perteneciente a la policía junto a dos cadáveres mutilados. Averiguando un poco más encontramos documentos pertenecientes a un reo llamado William Coen, un ex teniente de marines acusado que iba a ser ejecutado en una base cercana a Raccoon...

Rebecca se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, al parecer contaría detalles desagradables.

—Decidimos dividirnos para encontrar al presidiario y en el bosque me topé con un tren que estaba detenido sobre las vías; el Ecliptic Express. La tormenta poco a poco azotó el bosque con más fuerza y aunque me cuestioné varias veces el entrar o no ya que de estar allí el hombre prófugo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él en un espacio cerrado y menos aún siendo novata, pero, no me quedó otra alternativa y entré. Sabía al peligro que me enfrentaba en ese momento, todos lo sabíamos. —mencionó Chambers refiriéndose a todo el equipo Bravo, —pero nunca nos imaginábamos la pesadilla que se nos venía encima, estábamos condenados al fracaso.

La mujer se interrumpió unos instantes para tomar un trago a su bebida caliente y continuar con la historia.

—Cuando puse un pie dentro del Ecliptic estaba totalmente oscuro, pero al detenerme a observar más de cerca, encontré los asientos manchados de sangre, equipaje tirado en el suelo...—Explicó con la mirada perdida y moviendo sus manos. —Algo muy malo había pasado allí dentro y decidí sacar mi arma, tenía que estar lista para todo. Entré a un segundo vagón y vi las siluetas de algunas personas en los sillones. Me identifiqué diciendo mi nombre y mi cargo en el equipo Bravo pero nadie respondió, me acerqué y vi a una persona muerta recargada junto a la ventana, tenía muy mal aspecto. De repente, el hombre que yo creía que estaba sin vida se puso de pie con torpeza exhibiendo sus dientes feroces, a la vez que emitía sonidos inarticulados, dispuesto a atacarme. Retrocedí y a mis espaldas ya había un par de zombis que al igual que el que estaba frente a mí, estaba dispuesto a matarme. Por instinto les disparé y logré librarme de ellos pero no imaginaba que todo el tren estaba infestado de esas criaturas. Estando en estado de alerta e investigando más sobre qué diablos estaba pasando allí fue que escuché pasos a mis espaldas y entonces lo ví. Era muy alto, bastante musculoso y tenía mala pinta. Vestía unos jeans desvencijados, zapatos militares y una camiseta que dejaba ver un tatuaje que rezaba "mother love" en todo su brazo que cargaba un arma …

Nuevamente en sus recuerdos, apareció la imagen del militar. La agente Africana no tenía ninguna duda que Chris, Rebecca y ella hablaban de la misma persona.

—En el expediente que habíamos revisado momentos antes en la todo terreno, había visto la foto de Billy Coen, fue entonces que lo reconocí pero él no pareció inmutarse, intenté arrestarlo e incluso lo amenace pero me ignoró. —Contó con una mueca al recordar ese último detalle. —Traté de no parecer asustada pero la verdad era que tenía demasiado miedo. Continué caminando y de repente escuché un fuerte golpe provenir a mis espaldas. Encontré a mi compañero Edward Dewey tirado en el suelo y malherido. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, que el bosque estaba infestado de zombis y monstruos...Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando apareció un cerberus que intentó atacarme y tuve que huir de allí. Al encontrarme a salvo recibí en mi radio un mensaje de mi capitán Enrico, informándome que tenía nuevos detalles del fugitivo; me dijo que Coen había matado a veintitrés personas y que había estado en una clínica mental… Me pidió que estuviera atenta, ya que si Billy me encontraba seguramente no me tendría piedad.

Sheva sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Por el relato que estaba escuchando, los datos que Chris le había proporcionado no eran erróneos y ahora era la misma Rebecca Chambers quien lo verificaba y le revelaba noticias aún más siniestras. Pasó saliva de manera audible y siguió prestando atención a la reseña de la doctora.

—Después de ese mensaje volví a encontrarme con Billy pero no intentó atacarme, al contrario me propuso que uniéramos fuerzas para sobrevivir. En un inicio me negué, diciéndole que no haría ningún tipo de alianza ni confiaría en un presidiario, pero, al intentar seguir sola por el tren, unos bichos extraños, unas sanguijuelas intentaron matarme y… él me salvó. Ahora estaba segura que el reo prófugo no era lo más peligroso en el bosque de Raccoon City. Decidí formar mancuerna con Billy ya que después de todo tenía razón y fue así como logramos salvarnos del Ecliptic Express y descubrimos lo que en realidad pasaba con el profesor James Marcus… Todo el Equipo Bravo murió esa noche, y mi destino hubiese sido el mismo de no haber sido por William. Antes de despedirnos le dije que el Teniente Coen estaba oficialmente muerto, para que pudiera huir sabiendo que nadie más volvería a buscarlo. No sé si hice bien o mal, Sheva, pero lo cierto es que se lo debía, le pagué vida por vida.

Alomar se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Era tanta nueva información y su búsqueda había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y también una serie de nuevas incógnitas.

—Lo entiendo Rebecca, y no te juzgo. —Pronunció la joven con comprensión y añadió; —Pero hay una pregunta que me veo obligada a hacer. ¿Crees que William sea culpable de los delitos que lo culpaban? Chris me dijo cosas horribles sobre él y…

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Cuestionó la médico.

—Que William era un criminal, un homicida a sangre fría y que había sido condenado a muerte por el asesinato de veintitrés personas, sentenciado por un Tribunal Militar. ¿En verdad es crees que él haya cometido todos esos delitos?

Chambers enmudeció y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, husmeando entre sus recuerdos. Después miró fijamente a su compañera a los ojos para darle una respuesta.

—No lo sé. —Dijo con sinceridad. —Pero independientemente de lo que haya hecho, Billy no es culpable.

La agente de la B.S.A.A. la miró confusa, no lograba comprender absolutamente nada.

—Billy me contó algo, sobre una misión en África, sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes de su superior cuando de repente hubo un error de gravedad y…

—Espera, espera Rebecca. —Detuvo la menor a la mujer de ciencia. —¿Dijiste África?

—Sí. No recuerdo con exactitud la historia pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que el delito en el cual lo incriminan se originó allí.

—No lo entiendo, el incidente donde murieron mis padres… Yo conocí al teniente en África pero él no estaba dañando a nadie. —Habló la morena como consigo misma. —Quizás le tendieron una trampa. Ahora más que nunca debo encontrarlo, ¿pero dónde?

—Aguarda, ahora vuelvo. —Mencionó la anfitriona levantándose y dejando por un momento sola a su invitada.

Después de unos minutos, la menuda mujer se acercó a la otra y le entregó un sobre de papel que por la textura y la caligrafía un tanto despintada, tenía varios años de antigüedad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al recibir el sobre vacío.

—Revisa la dirección. —Indicó la de cabello corto señalando el objeto que recién había entregado.

Sheva le dio la vuelta al papel amarillento y revisó las líneas que estaban escritas al reverso.

"Calle José Luis Lizasola Sánchez, número 17, Puerto de San Blas, Nayarit, Mexico."

—Después de lo sucedido en el Ecliptic Express y la Mansión Arklay, Billy me escribió. Esa era la dirección del remitente.

—¿Respondiste alguna vez sus cartas?

—No. —Explicó negando con la cabeza. —Después de lo que pasó con Raccoon City, el Gobierno, la CIA, Interpol, todo mundo estuvo sobre los sobrevivientes. El reiterado acoso que sufrimos por parte de mil organizaciones permaneció por años y no nos dejaba vivir en paz. Estando en constante vigilancia era peligroso que yo mantuviera contacto con él no sólo por mi seguridad que era lo de menos, sino que si se notaban que Billy seguía con vida, empezarían a cazarlo hasta que lograran matarlo. —Narró con aire sombrío y continúo: —Sheva, sé que serás discreta y hagas lo que hagas sólo recuerda que de tu sigilo dependerá la vida de una persona.

—Aún no sé qué es lo que haré, pero te juro Rebecca que haré todo lo posible para hacerle justicia a William sin ponerlo en riesgo a él, y mucho menos a ti.

Antes de que el día terminara la agente Alomar ya tenía un objetivo y una misión; a la mañana siguiente volaría a la nación del sur y no se iría sin antes encontrar a Billy Coen.


	4. Chapter 4: San Blas

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _¿Qué tal amigos? Un poco más tarde de los esperado en la actualización debido a algunos deberes escolares y laborales que me mantuvieron ocupada pero como lo dije desde que esta historia inició, trataré de ser constante y no abandonar este fic, así que aquí me tienen. :)

No les quito más tiempo, así que a leer.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial:** _A mi querida Beta Reader _**Polatrixu,**_ por corregir mis horrores ortográficos y de sintaxis, además de darme múltiples ideas para que esta historia progrese y crezca. :) A la **hermandad malvada** que sin ellas, sin duda mi vida en FF no sería la mismo, gracias en verdad.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **CMosser:** Me siento jodidamente complacida de que esta historia quede a ala altura y en armonía con tu capítulo de Origins, estoy feliz de ello. Becca es buena en el fondo y sabe que Sheva también lo es, por eso confío en ella, siempre he creído que ella es intuitiva y puede leer a las personas, parece un conejillo asustado pero Rebecca es demasiado lista. Billy Coen después de lo sucedido en 1998 no se iba a quedar tranquilo, pero bueno, en alguien tenía que caber la prudencia fue por eso que nuestra pequeña médico no pudo contestarle las cartas, no por falta de ganas, pero bueno, me estoy adelantando, eso lo veremos más adelante. e_é

Espero y disfrutes este episodio.

PD: Vuelve a escribir! :(

 **Aspros D'Lars:** Hola, qué gusto que hayas podido darte una vuelta por aquí aunque estés cansado. Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado y me siento halagada por tus comentarios, espero y el fic continúe atrapándote y este capítulo no sea la excepción. Gracias por el review, y nos estamos leyendo. :)

* * *

 _"The fool who fell in love left his heart right in the sink,  
she tore it all to pieces when he left it there.  
The fool who fell in love let his heart wash down the drain,  
she threw away the pieces when he left it there..."_

—"About a fool", Stone Temple Pilots

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: SAN BLAS

Caminaba por las calles buscando con atención de entre las paredes la casa marcada con el número diecisiete. Según la dirección que llevaba anotada en el papelito que guardaba en su bolsillo, la calle era la correcta pero al parecer la avenida era muy larga. Después de aquella plática en el hogar de Rebecca Chambers y de prometerle que continuaría con su investigación con un perfil bajo y sin levantar ninguna sospecha; al día siguiente preparó todas sus cosas y compró un boleto de avión con destino al Estado de Jalisco en México, para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Guadalajara y de allí viajar en autobús hasta Nayarit. Estaba realmente cansada, pero cada vez estaba más cerca y no podía rendirse. Luego del viaje en auto y de por fin haber llegado al puerto de San Blas, se hospedó en un hotel modesto y optó por caminar para seguir con su búsqueda. Dejó el vestido, la chaqueta de viaje y las botas de tacón en la habitación para ponerse en cambio unos jeans de mezclilla, tenis cómodos y una blusa sin tirantes en color púrpura.

"Calle José Luis Lizasola Sánchez, número 17, Puerto de San Blas, Nayarit, Mexico."

Divisó en una esquina el letrero de la calle que coincidía con el de la dirección buscada y una tienda de abarrotes pintada con los colores de la marca de refresco "Coca Cola" marcaba en un costado de la entrada el número 9.

—Ya estoy cerca. —Murmuró para sí misma y siguió caminando.

No pasaron muchas casas cuando encontró el número que buscaba y se detuvo frente al inmueble. Se trataba de un local que estaba cerrado con una cortina metálica y asegurado con un candado de gran tamaño. Las paredes se veían un poco viejas con la pintura desgastada que en algún momento fue de color azul celeste. Con letras negras había un enorme letrero en la parte superior en la que podía leerse "Taller Mecánico: San Blas."

—¿Un taller mecánico? —Susurró desconcertada, pensando que quizás se había equivocado en la dirección, esperando encontrar una casa como la dirección correcta del domicilio.

—¿Necesitaba algo señorita?

Una voz ronca y varonil la hizo voltear a sus espaldas, alguien la estaba llamando en idioma español.

Se trataba de un varón alto y fornido que vestía ropa deportiva azul. Tendría apróximadamente entre treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos; mirada penetrante, nariz fina, barba a medio afeitar. Un hombre imponente, pero a pesar de ello, bastante atractivo.

—Buscaba a alguien. —Dijo en voz baja, con un acento que delataba de inmediato que no dominaba la lengua latina.

—Pues, esto es un taller mecánico. —Contestó señalando con un brazo el rótulo de la pared. —Si lo que buscaba era un técnico automotriz le diré que ya cerramos, pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Sheva se quedó callada, un presentimiento estaba invadiéndola y permaneció pensativa.

—Mientras lo piensa, con su permiso. Abriré la cortina. —Continuó hablando indiferente suponiendo que se trataba de una turista que quizás se había perdido en el Puerto.

Del bolsillo sacó un manojo de llaves que utilizó para quitar el candado y levantar la compuerta de metal. Para facilitar su faena se quitó la sudadera que llevaba encima quedando únicamente en una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos y el tatuaje que cubría su extremidad superior derecha.

Mientras el varón permanecía de espaldas, la morena observó la leyenda escrita con tinta en la piel de su brazo "motherlove"...

Inmediatamente, la mente de la agente de la B.S.A.A. retrocedió años atrás, a su infancia, al continente africano, en el lugar donde murieron sus padres. Ese cabello oscuro, ese porte, esa mirada de ojos oscuros inquietantes y sobre todo ese grabado hecho con tinta en su dermis. No cabía duda, era él.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar aquél tatuaje, gesto que el individuo en cuestión notó de manera inmediata. No podía creer que lo había encontrado.

— ¿Qué pasa, señorita? Pensaría que no le agradan los tatuajes, pero usted también tiene uno en el hombro. —Mencionó señalando con la vista el dibujo tribal en la parte superior del brazo de Alomar y continuó. — Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que dice? —Preguntó en afán de parecer indiferente al escrutinio de la chica.

—Shuuja. —Pronunció en automático sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El sujeto terminó de abrir la cortina y recogió la sudadera del suelo, para ponérsela de nuevo en los hombros, tapando de la vista de Sheva el vestigio que lo delataba.

—¿No eres del país, cierto? —Comentó dándole un vistazo rápido analizando su peculiar aspecto exótico.

—No. —Repuso enseguida. —Tú tampoco pareces ser de aquí. —Finalizó agregando con astucia mientras él encendía las luces del taller.

—No sé qué le hace pensar eso. —Objetó de manera distraída y nuevamente volvió su atención a la africana. —Pero en fin, ¿qué es lo que busca?

—A ti. —Deliberó con determinación por primera vez.

El individuo se le quedó mirando de manera extraña, como si la mujer que tenía enfrente hubiese enloquecido o fuera una desequilibrada mental. Pero decidió que a pesar de ello sería paciente, después de todo, era una dama, —bastante atrevida—, y él tenía modales.

—Claro. Pasa. —Dijo haciendo señal a la joven para que entrara al taller mientras caminaba tras ella.

Al parecer el susodicho no parecía estar afectado ni inmutado por la presencia de una extraña que no dejaba de mirarlo de una forma muy peculiar. Por su parte, Sheva estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no pensó encontrar a su objetivo de una manera tan rápida, entonces concluyó que lo difícil sería contarle a él su propósito y sobretodo, convencerlo.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, el mayor se plantó delante de ella y la miró de pies a cabeza, dispuesto a averiguar qué diablos era lo que quería esa singular jovencita.

—Y bien, si lo que buscabas era a un mecánico automotriz aquí estoy. ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto? ¿Se quedó averiado en alguna calle?

Ahora había llegado el momento, era evidente que el caballero no sospechaba ni una milésima parte del objetivo por el cual la de ojos avellana estaba aquí. No parecía que fuera un hombre que se anduviera por las ramas, así que tampoco ella lo sería.

—No busco a un mecánico, y mi auto tampoco se averió.

La miró sin entender nada, y con curiosidad, Sheva pasó saliva.

—Busco a un militar, perteneciente a los Marines de Estados Unidos. Te busco a ti, William Coen.

El rostro del sujeto se emsombreció, de la tranquilidad sus facciones se tensaron pero no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Como puedes ver, aquí es un taller mecánico, no un cuartel militar y mi nombre es Alejandro Navarra. —Sentenció con voz firme e inclinándose un poco más hacia ella. —No tengo idea de quién sea William Coen, y me temo que si el motivo para que estés aquí no tiene que ver con autos, no podré ayudarte. Buenas noches. —Finalizó dando media vuelta y dedicándose a buscar herramienta que había venido a buscar ignorando por completo a la chica desconocida.

Sheva concluyó que esa al menos esa noche, no lograría ningún avance, por lo que decidió retirarse en silencio, no serviría de nada discutir.

* * *

Conducía por las calles de Nayarit con dirección al taller mecánico "San Blas" donde una noche antes había tenido su primer encuentro con el dueño del negocio que no había sido en lo mínimo amistoso. Mantenía los vidrios abajo debido al calor húmedo propio de la costa del Pacífico, mientras escuchaba "Rock & roll train" de AC DC en el estéreo. A través del retrovisor y los espejos laterales notaba las miradas sorprendidas de los lugareños mirando la joya en cuatro ruedas que conducía; un imponente Dodge Charger de 1970, en color negro, antiguo y de colección, digno de aparador.

"Si este auto está sorprendiendo a los civiles, también sorprenderá a Billy." Dijo para sí misma a la vez que veía a lo lejos de la calle el taller que estaba abierto y muy seguramente encontraría allí a su objetivo.

Estacionó el coche fuera de la acera, atrayendo las miradas de todos no sólo por el llamativo auto sino por la bella conductora de este. Vistiendo un look más urbano, llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, tenis tipo converse en color negro y una camiseta ombliguera de la banda de Heavy Metal Black Sabbath, que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y la cintura estrecha complementando su cuerpo exhuberante. Aunado a sus muchos pendientes en la oreja y su tatuaje tribal en el hombro le daba una apariencia más juvenil y salvaje.

Al notar el ostentoso auto, el propietario del taller se puso de pie y se acercó a la banqueta, dándose cuenta que era la misma chica extraña que había conocido anoche.

—¿Usted otra vez? —Dijo en voz alta a la vez que limpiaba sus manos llenas de aceite con un pedazo de franela.

—Dijiste que no podrías ayudarme si no tenía un auto. Entonces, aquí está. —Respondió la morena con suficiencia, recargándose sobre el cofre y retirando los lentes de sol de sus ojos avellana.

—Dodge Charger de 1970, digno de una película de acción. Tienes muy buen gusto pero no veo que tenga ningún daño aparente que yo pudiera reparar.

Alomar asintió dándole la razón al mayor colocándose cerca de la parte delantera del auto. Con una media sonrisa en el rostro que por unos segundos le dio un aspecto adorable, de manera inesperada soltó una fuerte patada a la defensa del vehículo, dejándola seriamente dañada.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa, estás loca?! —Pronunció él acercándose enseguida al vehículo notando que el metal estaba abollado y la pintura también había sufrido estragos.

—Es rentado. Supongo que ahora sí necesita una reparación. ¿Te parece si lo estaciono de reversa?

"No sólo parece una chica dura, está completamente loca." Pensó, cuando vio a la morena estacionar el auto dentro del taller. Cuando bajó del carro, el varón se acercó para verificar el daño hecho al Dodge clásico y miró que Sheva no se movía de su sitio.

—Y bien, ¿planea quedarse aquí mientras trabajo? —Preguntó con cierta ironía.

—¿Por qué no? —Repuso mirándolo con suficiencia.

—Ya te dije que no soy militar.

De repente mientras estaba distraído, la mujer de manera sorpresiva le tiró un puñetazo que iba directo a su mandíbula pero de manera increíble él logró esquivar, iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Acto seguido, la agente de la B.S.A.A. inició una serie de patadas ofensivas que su contrincante evadía dando pasos hacia atrás. Cuando la morena estuvo a punto de atinar un golpe en la cara, él detuvo el ataque sosteniendo el puño de su rival con una mano, frenándola y mirándola a los ojos con desaprovación.

—Dudo que hayas aprendido artes marciales viendo películas de Jackie Chan. —Murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Suficiente, ¿quién rayos eres y qué es lo que quieres?

—Soy Sheva Alomar, agente de la organización anti-bioterrorista B.S.A.A. y he venido hasta aquí porque llevo años tratando de encontrarte. —Explicó con sinceridad.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con el bioterrorismo. —Dijo en un intento de defenderse.

—Tal vez. Pero eres un ex teniente de Marines de Estados Unidos, William Coen.

—Ya te dije que yo no soy William Coen. —Insistió con molestia.

—Sí, sí lo eres, no lo niegues más. Pero no vengo a lo que tú piensas, no voy a atacarte ni a arrestarte. —Argumentó la morena obteniendo toda la atención de su interlocutor. —Si te he buscado por tanto tiempo es porque te debo la vida.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó totalmente desconcertado, cada vez entendiendo menos la situación.

—Hace veinte años, en África, el incidente de la Planta 57 de Umbrella. Unos hombres armados estaban matando a los civiles y estuvieron a punto de asesinar a una niña de no haber sido por ti. Yo era aquélla niña.

El sujeto se quedó totalmente mudo y su mente dio un retroceso veinte años atrás, cuando tenía la edad de veintidós años y formaba parte del cuerpo de los Marines.

Sheva sacó su teléfono celular y buscó una fotografía para mostrársela.

—¿Reconoces esta joya?

Tomó entre sus manos el móvil y miró fijamente la imagen que se dibujaba en la pantalla. Era una cadena que portaba un anillo antiguo en lugar de un dije, de oro y con una piedra de ópalo incrustada.

—Es el anillo de mi madre… —Murmuró en voz baja, casi de manera inconsciente.

—Lo sé. Lo perdiste ese día y yo lo he guardado durante todos estos años.

William se sentó sobre un pequeño mueble que usaba para guardar pintura para automóviles y se quedó pensativo. Esa misión en África la recordaba bastante bien pero no podía creer que la pequeña a la que había salvado ahora estaba frente a él.

—¿Cómo diste conmigo? —Dijo por primera vez, sin negar lo que la mujer aseguraba.

—Trabajo en la Unidad de Inteligencia de la B.S.A.A., tengo acceso ilimitado a información pública y privada. Desde hace años me he dedicado a buscarte, teniendo como referencia la joya que te mostré hasta que llegué al antecedente de Raccoon City, donde la oficial Rebecca Chambers te declaró muerto…

—Espera, espera, espera. —Interrumpió Billy por primera vez. —¿Conoces a Rebecca? ¿La viste? —Terminó repentinamente interesado..

La agente se quedó muda. Recordó que la había prometido a la médico que no revelaría nada de la plática que había tenido con ella y que no la involucraría en esto. Entonces ese pacto también incluía ser secreto para Coen. Debía improvisar.

—La conozco sólo de vista. Sé que ahora también trabaja en el área de investigación de la B.S.A.A. pero nunca me he topado con ella. —Mintió para huir de los cuestionamientos y desviar de su atención el tema de la ex médico de S.T.A.R.S. —Encontré tu expediente y leí tu historial. Sé por qué huyes...

—Si ya sabes todo eso, ¿a qué has venido? ¿a arrestarme? —Susurró con acritud marcada.

—No. Yo quiero ayudarte. —Determinó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Ayudarte a recuperar tu vida. No es justo lo que te sucedió. —Insistió la menor.

Le sorprendía la osadía y las agallas de la joven, pero no era suficiente.

—La vida no es justa, niña. —Afirmó dando media vuelta.

—Lo sé, pero de nosotros depende hacer justicia. —Le respondió con audacia.

William volteó de golpe, comenzaba a sentirse exasperado. Desde hace más de dos décadas "justicia" era una palabra que para él no existía y le resultaba aberrante.

—¿Justicia? ¿Acaso eso existe? ¿En verdad tienes una idea de lo que hice y por qué estoy huyendo? —Inquirió con una nota de frivolidad en la voz.

—Sí. Sé que fuiste condenado a muerte por un Tribunal Militar por el homicidio de veintitrés personas. Pero estoy segura que no lo hiciste. —Expresó la joven tozuda.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Cómo te atreves a afirmar que no soy un asesino a sangre fría que no dudaría ni un segundo en matarte en este momento, sin ningún testigo que pueda ayudarte o inculparme? —Acechó acercándose por primera vez hacia a ella, quedando sólo a centrímetros de su cara con un gesto amenazador, que incluso intimidaría al agente más entrenado.

—Porque hace veinte años no lo hiciste. No matarías a la persona por la que luchaste y arriesgaste tu propia vida para ayudarla. —Pronunció sin ningún temor y clavando su mirada avellana en los ojos marrones de Coen.

William relajó la postura y se alejó, no podía debatir ese argumento.

—El joven teniente que te salvó, murió en 1998 junto con Raccoon City. William Coen ya no existe y no va a regresar de la tumba para salvarte otra vez… —Finalizó con aspereza dejando muy en claro que no aceptaría la ayuda de la agente y mucho menos le interesaba remover el pasado.

Pero a pesar de la terquedad de Billy Coen, Sheva no se daría por vencida, estaba dispuesta a vencer todos los obstáculos que impidieran al ex teniente de Marines volver a ser el mismo de antes, aunque el primer objetivo a vencer, fuera él mismo.


	5. Chapter 5: Un pacto

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ Hola a todos, nuevamente me reporto con la actualización de "Sempiterno" que hasta ahora ha sido un fic que me tiene bastante animada escribiendo y en gran parte se debe a la buena aceptación que ha tenido entre ustedes. :) Ya me contarán que opinan de esta entrega.

 _ **Agradeciemiento especial**_ : A **_Polatrixu_** por ser la Beta oficial de esta historia y sus chanclazos que ayudan a que escriba xD. A mi **H** **ermanadad Malvada** y a **CMosser** por haber inspirado este fic con su capítulo en **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** dedicado a Billy Coen. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **CMosser:** No me odies, Sheva es amor. xD Jajaja, el nombre de Billy no sé, surgió de la nada jajaja pero si parece de telenovela y bueno ya que iba a vivir en un puerto y en ambiente de playa, era difícil ponerlo de leñador en un lugar de palmeras :B

Espero y te guste el capítulo de hoy. :)

* * *

"Words like violence

break the silence

come crashing in

into my little world.

Painful to me,

pierce right through me

can't you understand.

Oh my little girl."

—" _Enjoy the silence", Depeche Mode. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: UN PACTO

Al día siguiente a primera hora se encontraba afuera del taller mecánico "San Blas" esperando con paciencia a que llegara el dueño del lugar. Eran las nueve en punto cuando miró que William Coen se acercaba puntual para abrir al público su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Buenos días? —Saludó el varón sacando las llaves del candado.

—Buen día. —Contestó Sheva con tono jovial.

—¿No te rindes nunca, cierto? —Preguntó a la vez que levantaba la cortina del taller.

—He dedicado más de cinco años de mi vida a buscarte, y ahora que te encontré no voy a rendirme ahora.

—Vaya que eres necia. —Dijo poniendo un pie dentro de su establecimiento.

—No más que tú. —Repuso siguiéndolo y sentándose en un banquito cercano.

—¿Y bien, vamos a seguir con lo mismo de ayer? Aún quedan unas cuantas horas mientras termino de arreglar tu auto, así que puedes empezar cuando quieras. —Comentó a la vez que tomaba un pequeño frasco de pintura negra para tratar de resarcir el daño del Dodge Charger.

—Me agrada la idea. ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por darme las razones por las cuales no me dejas ayudarte?

William suspiró, y volteó a mirarla a la cara.

—¿No te das cuenta, Emma?

—Sheva. —Corrigió frunciendo el ceño.

—Ok, corrijo, Sheva. No quiero ser ayudado. —Finalizó centrando su atención en la defensa del auto clásico y colocándose en cuclillas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi vida está hecha aquí y no la pienso cambiar. —Dijo distraídamente sin dejar de trabajar.

—Pero no es una vida que tú hayas elegido. —Insistió.

—Pero es la que me tocó vivir.

Poniéndose de pie, Sheva se puso frente a Billy para llamar por completo su atención deteniendo sus manos con las suyas.

—¿Por qué huyes, William? ¿Qué es lo que te impide el querer revisar tu pasado? —Preguntó con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Tú lo dijiste, me condenaron a muerte por el homicidio de veintitrés personas. —Determinó sosteniendo la mirada.

—Una cosa es que te condenaran y otra muy diferente que los hayas hecho. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Eso ya no importa. —Contestó poniéndose de pie y girando la vista hacia otro lado.

—No voy a juzgarte. —Habló sincera permaneciendo a sus espaldas.

Coen le dedicó un vistazo de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que era tan terca?

—Lo haya hecho o no, la sentencia está firme. William Coen es un hombre muerto para la sociedad y si revive, las autoridades se encargarán de regresarlo de nuevo al inframundo.

—Voy a guardar el secreto. —Aseguró la morena volviendo a tomar asiento.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para tí? —La cuestionó él por primera vez.

Sheva se encogió de hombros, sabía que si quería obtener sinceridad por parte del ex teniente ella debería de ofertar lo mismo. No tenía otro camino, vaciló. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Perdí a mis padres. —Pronunció finalmente. —Ese día después de que tú me salvaste, me di cuenta que no corrieron con la misma suerte. Quedé huérfana después de ello y mi vida se volvió un infierno. —Detalló agachando la mirada. —La pasé realmente mal y peor aún cuando me enteré que todo aquello no había sido un accidente, sino que era un experimento que se le había salido de control a Umbrella…

—Espera. —Detuvo el varón en su relato. —¿Dijiste que lo que sucedió en África no fue un accidente?

—Sí. Fue un tiempo después que me enteré que Umbrella no era una empresa de fármacos como todos creíamos, sino en realidad se dedicaba al tráfico de armas bio-orgánicas y demás actividades en el mercado negro. No fue un accidente lo que provocó la muerte de tanta gente, sino que un experimento de una nueva arma se salió de control y los trabajadores se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad en la planta, sabían demasiado y optaron por silenciarlos.

Coen apretó las manos en forma de puño.

—¿Cómo supiste todo esto?

—En mi orfandad un pariente mío me llevó a vivir con su familia, pero al ver que no era capaz de mantenernos a todos opté por huir y… —Se interrumpió haciendo una pausa breve para después emitir un suspiro hondo. —Y me uní a los grupos guerrilleros. El gobierno de ese entonces estaba metido hasta el cuello en los asuntos turbios de Umbrella y el resto de mi infancia y una parte de mi adolescencia la pasé en medio de una guerra civil.

El ex teniente se puso de pie y con la mano derecha se estrujó el puente de la nariz mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Desconocía todo esto. Fue hasta 1998 que supe el verdadero giro de Umbrella pero nunca relacioné el hecho de que lo sucedido en África no haya sido un accidente y mucho menos que nos hayan utilizado. Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Bufó con rabia y con una mueca de molestia.

—¿De qué hablas? —Interrogó la más joven, necesitaba una explicación.

—Nunca tuvo sentido que llamaran al cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos hacia una misión al otro lado del mundo, cuando el ejército de Israel estaba dispuesto a ayudar y estaba mucho mejor equipado y mejor preparado, sin contar que estaban más cerca. —Explicó mientras caminaba en círculos. —El General nos dijo que era una misión muy importante que requería obediencia y sigilo. En cuanto llegamos nos ordenó masacrar a todo un pueblo que se les acusaba de traidores, parias que querían desestabilizar el país. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo cuando sucedió lo de la Planta 57, nos dijeron que había sucedido un accidente, y que los nativos iban a aprovechar para alborotar a las masas y causar una revuelta, nos ordenaron matarlos a todos…

Sheva no daba crédito a lo que oía, había una versión alterna totalmente desconocida a lo que había sucedido en el incidente de sus padres.

—¿Y lo hicieron? —Preguntó ella con la mirada perdida y con un hilo de voz.

El varón sabía que ya no valía la pena seguir el juego de las evasivas y que ya era momento de hablar con franqueza.

—Yo no lo hice. No me atreví a descargar mi arma contra gente que parecía inocente.

Ahora lo sabía, él era inocente.

—William. —Dijo colocándose frente a él dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante. —Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó.

Por intuición, Billy supo que la información era de vital importancia para la morena, era parte de su vida, y en cierta forma, tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Nos ordenaron matar a todos, antes de que causaran una rebelión que no pudiésemos contener. La versión oficial fue una explosión en la tratadora principal y que los guerrilleros y civiles ya estaban allí para confundir y alarmar a la población. Debíamos matarlos no había duda, porque presuntamente había demasiados infiltrados. Todo aquello sonaba descabellado además de que era una orden arbitraria, pero nuestra misión era obedecer. No sabíamos ni un poco del idioma pero no hacía falta entender nada como para darse cuenta que esa gente no era culpable de nada. Se arrodillaban y alzaban las manos en señal de súplica, pero al parecer eso no conmovía ni despertaba la intuición de mis compañeros. Sabía que estaba mal y cuando me alejé para investigar me di cuenta que otros hombres armados estaban rematando a las víctimas y a los heridos. Decidí desobedecer y en lugar de eliminar como era la orden comencé a evacuar a la gente y fue cuando me encontré contigo y disparé a los dos hombres que iban a matarte.

Sheva recordó el momento como si hubiese sido ayer, el recuerdo traumático aún permanecía tan vivo y fresco en su memoria que parecía sentir de nuevo el miedo y la incertidumbre de ese día.

—Cuando logré evacuar a los más que pude me dediqué a defender mi vida aunque sabía con certeza que iba a perder. Fui capturado poco después y el General Sebastian Butler me acusó de alta traición a la patria, a los Marines, homocidio, desobediencia y quién sabe que más. Por ser teniente era obvio que el castigo sería ejemplar y mi juicio fue sumamente tardado. Permanecí cuatro años en la cárcel hasta que en 1998 por fin deliberaron; me condenaron a muerte acusándome de haber matado a veintitrés personas, entre compañeros de rango y civiles en África. La condena iba a cumplirse en la Base Raghiton, pero luego sucedió lo de el Ecliptic Express y Raccoon City… Y supongo que el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

La agente de la B.S.A.A. no supo cómo reaccionar. Toda esa información era totalmente nueva para ella y podría dar un giro brusco a todo lo que creía en relación a los culpables de lo que había sucedido hace ya veinte años.

—¿Cómo fue que te condenaron? ¿Por qué no te defendiste? —Interrogó con incredulidad.

—¿Crees que no lo hice? No es tan fácil, Sheva. Era mi palabra de Teniente y presunto culpable contra la del General de los Marines, Sebastian Butler.

Sebastian Butler, ahora tenía un nuevo nombre. No era historia nueva el nivel de corrupción que existía en algunos organismos gubernamentales y Umbrella en aquellos entonces, pero, ¿era acaso que ese tal Coronel Butler tenía algo que ver con Umbrella y el incidente de la Planta 57? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Billy se sentó en un banquillo cercano, bajando los brazos y sintiéndose igual de contrariado que su interlocutora.

—¿Butler tenía algo que ver con Umbrella en el incidente de la Planta 57? —Preguntó la de ojos avellana.

El interrogado se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que él dio la orden de matar a los civiles ese día y yo cargué con toda la responsabilidad.

Ahora todo estaba muy claro. Alomar se acercó y se colocó en cuclillas frente a Coen, quedando a la altura de sus rodillas. Sus manos que descansaban en puños fueron cubiertas por las de ella, en un tenue signo de cercanía y confianza debido a lo que le acababa de revelarle.

—¿Te das cuenta que allá afuera está libre la misma persona que nos hizo la vida miserable a tí y a mí? ¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados?

Él no respondió.

—¿William?

Suspiró, nunca creyó que los recuerdos que tanto le habían arruinado la vida, volvieran a tomar relevancia ahora.

—No puedo ayudarte.

Ella se quedó sin comprender nada.

—No tengo intenciones de volver. Mi vida está hecha aquí y no tengo ningún motivo para intentar lo contrario.

Sheva bajó la vista, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Juré por la memoria de mis padres que todos los responsables de acabar con su vida pagarían por ello. Y tú juraste luchar por la justicia hasta tu último aliento. ¿Por qué si tenemos un compromiso tan fuerte, no podemos unirnos para cumplirlos?

Esas últimas palabras calaron profundo en él. Cuando ingresó a los Marines, hizo el juramento de luchar hasta su último aliento por la justicia y si era necesario dejar la vida en ello, imitando el ejemplo de su padre, el Coronel Coen. Sabía muy bien que Sheva tenía razón, y quedarse en actitud pasiva cuando se había cometido un terrible agravio era una actitud cobarde. Se puso de pie y ayudó a la menor a hacer lo mismo, retomando el temple militar que había olvidado y que ahora regresaba con más fuerza.

—¿Tienes un plan? —Preguntó.

—Ayúdame a dar con los cómplices de Umbrella y yo te juro que limpiaré tu nombre y podrás recobrar la vida que te arrebataron, William. —Sentenció ella con firmeza, decidida a toda costa cumplir con esa promesa.

—Acepto. Sólo pido algo más. —Advirtió dando media vuelta. —Tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones.


	6. Chapter 6: Tutela

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola a todos, reportándome con la actualización semanal de esta historia que gracias a ustedes crece cada día y gracias a su seguimiento la hacen posible. En este capítulo observaremos algunos cambios que quizás no se esperaban pero ya verán que serán para bien de la historia, espero les agrade. Sin más, a leer.

 **Agradecimiento especial** **:** A mi beta reader _ **Polatrixu** _por sus buenos consejos y por corregir mis horrores ortográficos y gramaticales a chanclazos, te quiero chihuahua. :3 Y a la Hermandad Malvada. 3

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **CMosser:** ¡Oye tranquilo viejo! No me golpees con el palo con clavos :c aquí está a actualización *retrocede lentamente*, esperaré atentamente tu crítica después de leer esto, quizás te impacte lo que veas aquí hoy :o No diré más. :3

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: TUTELA

—Aceptaré todas las condiciones que me impongas, pero para eso necesito saberlas… —Añadió la morena cruzándose de brazos.

—Debes saber que no te mentía cuando te dije que ya tenía una vida hecha aquí.

—No lo dudo. —Reafirmó la morena. —Pero ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Preguntó Billy evadiendo la pregunta.

—Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Bien. Acompáñame a mi casa, debes de conocer a alguien primero.

William se apresuró a cerrar el taller, dejando pendiente las tareas para arreglar el auto de la mujer, y dirigirse rápidamente a su hogar. Él le advirtió a su compañera que tendrían que caminar unas cuantas cuadras a lo que a ella no pareció importarle y lo siguió de cerca.

Sheva caminó en silencio prestando atención a la vereda que recorrían. Después de dejar varios metros atrás la mancha urbana llegaron a un sitio tranquilo cercano a la costa, donde había unas cuantas casitas pequeñas que conectaban con la playa. Eran bastante modestas pero sin duda muy apasibles.

Billy se detuvo en una casa de una sola planta, que tenía un pequeño patio principal que se cubría por una cerca de madera.

—Es aquí. —Indicó mirando a su compañera y haciéndole una última petición. —Debo advertirte que nadie sabe nada de mi pasado y mi nombre no es Billy ni William, así que por ahora, llámame Alejandro y sígueme la corriente en todo lo que diga y no me desmientas.

La chica asintió, no sabiendo con exactitud a que estaba a punto de enfrentarse.

Coen tomó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta indicándo a su acompañante que pasara. La vivienda era de un solo piso, y de estilo rústico con techo de teja y paredes blancas, de tamaño mediano pero acogedora. Sheva se detuvo en el pequeño recibidor observando los muebles de madera mientras William se adelantaba a buscar dentro de una recámara algo o… A alguien.

—¿Dónde está? —Murmuró casi para sí mismo y después de quedarse pensativo unos segundos se dirigió hacia el patio trasero abriendo la puerta corrediza de cristal e indicando a la morena que lo esperara en la sala.

Desde su asiento, la agente de la B.S.A.A. alcanzó a mirar el jardín trasero lleno de arena y con un par de palmeras que colgaban una hamaca donde parecía que había una persona sobre ella. No tardó mucho en volver a ingresar en la casa el hombre mayor seguido de alguien que venía tras él, hasta que se detuvieron en la sala.

—Sheva, ella es Irene, mi hija.

Y dando un paso hacia a la izquierda, fue que apareció una jovencita que cargaba un minino entre sus brazos.

Se trataba de una chica bajita, delgada, de piel clara y ojos claros que vestía shorts de color café y un blusón blanco, en los pies llevaba sandalias sencillas, mostrando un look fresco, veraniego. Tendría apróximadamente catorce o quince años, mostrando en su rostro los últimos vestigios de la niñez. Pero lo que más sorprendió a la morena fue el enorme parecido que guardaba con su padre, especialmente en la mirada penetrante y la nariz fina, salvo los labios carnosos y el cabello castaño oscuro que caía en sus hombros.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó la adolescente sin quitarle la vista de encima a la invitada.

—Eso no es amable, Irene. —Dijo el padre en tono de reprobación.

—Quiero saber quién es. —Insistió.

—Irene… —Volvió a llamarla él con molestia.

—Alejandro, está bien. —Intervino la agente por primera vez tratando de evitar una escenita familiar, llamándolo por su presunto nombre.

—Es Sheva Alomar, es una prima lejana…

Según Billy ahora eran parientes. "Menudo lío." pensó la de ojos avellana.

—Dijiste que no teníamos parientes lejanos. —Argumentó la menor con audacia.

—Me equivoqué. —Contestó William comenzando a impacientarse.

—Papá, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —Interrogó la tozuda jovencita.

—Nos vamos, Irene. Nos mudaremos a los Estados Unidos con Sheva.

Diciendo esto, la menor salió corriendo de la sala con su mascota en brazos y se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que la he educado bien? —Dijo Billy con desgane y expresión resignada.

—Está en una edad difícil. —Comentó la morena tratando de sonar convincente.

—A esto me refería cuando te dije que ya tenía mi vida hecha.

—Cuando decidí buscarte no imaginaba encontrar a un hombre soltero y sin ningún compromiso. Me parecía de lo más normal que tuvieses esposa e incluso hijos. —Explicó con honestidad.

—Sólo tengo a mi hija. Su madre murió en el parto cuando ella nació. Irene es una buena niña, pero es demasiado celosa respecto a mí, por eso se porta renuente con otras mujeres que por una u otra razón intentan acercarse. Honra demasiado el recuerdo de Karen, su madre.

Por lo que escuchaba, la africana concluía que su salvador de hacía veinte años no había tenido una vida sencilla.

—Entiendo, sé lo duro que es crecer sin padres, y aunque ella te tenga a ti, necesita aún así a su madre.

—Debo admitir que no he pasado con ella el tiempo que quisiera, paso demasiado tiempo trabajando y ella se queda sola con Goma aquí en la casa. —Relató a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sillón contiguo.

—¿Goma?

—Es su mascota. Admito que no me gustan los gatos pero, en algo debo ceder. —Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros y preguntó. —¿Entonces pretendes que nos marchemos contigo a Norteamérica?

—Desde aquí será difícil inicial la investigación y mantener el contacto. —Comentó ella.

—Tengo una hija en tercer grado de secundaria. Soy un fugitivo y no puedo darme el lujo de someterme a muchos riesgos, no por mí. —Señaló Coen haciendo una seña hacia el lugar donde había huído la pequeña Irene.

—Puede continuar sus estudios allá, si el idioma es problema, podemos buscar algún instituto donde eso no le afecte.

—No lo es, ella habla inglés al igual que yo. Sino que me estás proponiendo que me lleve a mi hija y nos vayamos contigo sin que ni siquiera haya un plan definido. —Dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Escucha, recabar la información necesaria para llevar tras las rejas a los cómplices de lo sucedido en la Planta 57 de Umbrella y sobre tu proceso judicial va a llevar tiempo y considera que yo no conozco mucho acerca de los Marines o sus reglas y tú sí, eres mi única fuente de información. Hace tiempo me ofrecieron transferirme a la sede de Norteamérica de la B.S.A.A. ya que actualmente resido en Londres. Podemos vivir en Los Ángeles mientras llevo a cabo tu investigación discreta y buscaremos una forma de que tu hija continúe con sus estudios y siga una vida perfectamente normal.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo mientras tanto? ¿Permanecer encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día sin hacer absolutamente nada? No puedo salir a buscar empleo como un ciudadano común y no permitiré que ni mi hija ni yo vivamos de tu sueldo. —Se quejó el padre de familia cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora Sheva estaba en una encrucijada. El orgullo de William no le permitiría que él e Irene dependieran económicamente de ella, así que tendría que pensar en algo para que el varón no se sintiera inútil y estuviera cómodo en su casa.

—Mira, regularmente hay demasiado trabajo en la Sede de Norteamérica y lo más seguro es que necesite un asistente o alguien que me ayude con las investigaciones de inteligencia, en varias ocasiones me llevo trabajo a casa entre semana, así que, si no tienes inconveniente podrías trabajar conmigo desde casa, ayudándome con mis averiguaciones.

—Nunca he hecho algo así, ni ningún trabajo de oficina. —Contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura que podrás ayudarme y que aprenderás rápido. Será un poco complicado al principio pero si nos esforzamos, lograremos nuestro propósito antes de lo esperado. —Instó la joven en son de convencimiento.

El ex teniente dudó por unos segundos, no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija la situación que iban a pasar pero estaba seguro que irse y tratar de averiguar lo que había pasado hacía tantos años al final sería lo mejor para todos.

—¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer? —Preguntó cabizbajo y con las manos en puños.

—Primero debo confirmar mi cambio y mi aceptación al cargo en la Sede de Norteamérica, me asignarán un domicilio nuevo y demás preparativos para mi estancia en Los Ángeles y mientras tanto debemos de preparar todo para el viaje, la mudanza, pasaportes, un nuevo colegio para Irene…

—Ni mi hija ni yo tenemos documentos oficiales como visa, pasaporte… Por obvias razones.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. —Señaló la de ojos avellana con seguridad. —Por lo pronto, trata de explicarle a tu hija la situación y la naturaleza delicada de la misma, la conoces mejor que yo y sé que sabrás manejarlo.

El militar retirado suspiró, esa era la parte realmente difícil del plan, Sheva también se dio cuenta de ello.

—Arreglaré lo de las identificaciones y los preparativos para el cambio de sede, por lo que me marcharé una semana y volveré por ustedes para irnos.

—¿Una semana? —Replicó con pesar.

—¿Te parece mucho tiempo?

—No…

La mujer se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir para iniciar con su plan y poner todo en marcha. Antes de partir le dejó su número a Billy donde podría localizarla y avisarle cualquier cosa que necesitara, pidiéndole únicamente una copia del acta de nacimiento de Irene y un par de fotos tamaño infantil de ambos. Se marcharía a la Ciudad de México, al corazón del país para poder continuar con su travesía.


	7. Chapter 7: Familia

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

**NOTA** _ **DE LA AUTORA:** Hola amigos, después de un tiempo, aquí estoy de nuevo tratando de ponerme al corriente con todas mis historias. Creo que este fic no se quedó muy abandonado que digamos, pero hubo historias que prácticamente si dejé casi en el hiatus, no porque así lo haya decidido, sino por la falta de tiempo, la vida laboral y universitaria no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre a escribir y bueno, ahora que tengo un respiro aprovecho para saldar odas mis deudas, como un pequeño regalo de Navidad para los lectores. Espero lo disfruten y tengan unas bonitas vacaciones navideñas. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! _

_**Agradecimiento especial:** Como siempre a mi querida beta **Polatrixu** que sin ella, esta historia no sería posible, y a la **Hermandad Malvada.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: FAMILIA.

Una semana después, Sheva, Billy y su hija se encontraban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Guadalajara a punto de abordar el avión que los llevaría a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California en Estados Unidos de América. Abordaron el avión de manera ordenada y buscaron sus asientos para poder acomodarse en ellos.

—Tu asiento es junto a la ventanilla Irene, para que puedas mirar las nubes durante el viaje. —Expresó la mujer a la adolescente.

La menor ignoró campalmente a la morena y se volteó totalmente hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a ella y a su padre. William miró apenado a su acompañante por la actitud apática de Irene y ella le respondió con una comprensión.

Había sido una semana muy difícil entre el cambio de domicilio y el drama familiar protagonizado por Billy e Irene. No hacía falta decir que la adolescente no tomó a bien la revelación que su padre le había hecho sobre su pasado y mucho menos el hecho de tener que dejar su hogar para irse a vivir con Sheva. Dentro de todo fue lo que más le desagradó. No toleraba la idea de ver a otra mujer conviviendo de cerca con su padre y siendo Sheva una mujer tan joven y guapa, significaba una verdadera amenaza para ella. Al final, la adolescente había accedido a cooperar para ayudar a su padre pero no estaba muy feliz con ello.

—¿Fue difícil? —Preguntó Sheva asegurándose de que Irene no la escuchara.

—No te imaginas. —Murmuró bajito el padre de familia.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes.

La más joven que permanecía sentada al lado de la ventanilla fingía mantenerse ocupada revisando su pasaporte que la mujer africana le había conseguido junto con un maletín de documentos oficiales apócrifos que había conseguido en la plaza de Santo Domingo en la Ciudad de México, donde le entregaron las identificaciones sin problemas y pudieron despistar a las autoridades del aeropuerto. Unos minutos después el capitán y la azafata indicó que se abrocharan los cinturones ya que el avión iba a despegar. Los pasajeros obedecieron las instrucciones y William ayudó a su hija a acomodar su cinturón de seguridad.

—A veces los cambios son necesarios, sirenita. —Susurró el mayor a su hija, llamándola por su sobrenombre, mientras ella permanecía en silencio con la mirada gacha.

Durante el viaje que duró cerca de dos horas y fracción, fue relativamente silencioso en el cual la menor se había quedado dormida y la agente de la B.S.A.A. de vez en cuando hacía un comentario a Coen sobre los asuntos pendientes que les esperaban llegando a su destino.

* * *

Después de una tarde ajetreada entre el aeropuerto y papeleo, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de un barrio familiar de Los Ángeles, una vivienda cómoda para tres personas; una recámara para cada uno con baño integrado, cocina, comedor, sala, un estudio y un jardín amplio. La B.S.S.A. compensaba con buenas prestaciones el trabajo arriesgado de sus agentes. Durante el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a desempacar e instalarse. Sheva desapareció por un rato para ir a buscar algo de cenar y regresó con una bolsa de comida rápida, consistente en varios tacos y papas fritas provenientes de un Taco Bell cercano.

Cuando la mujer africana llegó a casa, los tres se sentaron para cenar en silencio tomando cada uno su porción de patatas y aderezos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el mayor a su hija, al ver que sólo estaba tocando la cena apenas comiendo un par de mordiscos.

—No me gusta esta comida. —Respondió secamente.

—Lo siento, pero es lo que hay por el momento. —Contestó Coen instándola a que comiera algo.

—Esto ni siquiera es un taco, es una cosa fea llena de conservadores.

—Si quieres podemos ordenar una pizza, Irene. —Comentó Sheva a la más joven en afán de arreglar la situación.

—No. —Sentenció enseguida el padre de manera severa. —Debe saber que no siempre van a cumplirse todos sus caprichos.

La de menor edad se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, provocando la frustración de Billy y una seria incomodidad para la morena. El antiguo teniente le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su anfitriona la cual respondió con una de comprensión, terminando de cenar en silencio.

Al terminar de poner en orden la cocina, ambos se dirigieron al estudio, que sería el nuevo lugar de trabajo de Billy.

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó la joven el mirar consternado a su compañero.

—Sigo cuestionándome si venir aquí fue una buena decisión.

—¿Lo dices por tu hija?

—Sí. —Determinó dejándose caer en un pequeño sillón. —Quizás fui muy egoísta con ella.

—No te castigues, la adolescencia es una edad complicada. —Contestó Sheva sentándose en el asiento contiguo.

—Más aún sin su madre. —Finalizó dando un suspiro hondo.

La de ojos avellana notó la frustración del ex convicto y sintió deseos de ayudarlo. Quizás aún no había demasiada confianza en ambos, pero alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

—¿Extrañas a tu esposa? —Preguntó con la misma timidez de una niña pequeña.

—Sí, Karen fue como un bálsamo en mi vida.

—Estabas muy enamorado. —Intuyó la de cabello castaño.

William se quedó callado por unos instantes, como si dudara de su respuesta.

—No precisamente. Karen era linda, amable e inteligente, era una mujer con la que deseaba tener una familia y continuar mi vida, pero no estaba enamorado. —Confesó finalmente en un suspiro.

Sheva no entendió nada. Tenía la impresión de que Billy era un hombre enigmático pero nunca se imaginó a qué grado. Para evitar más cuestionamientos sobre el detalle íntimo de su vida que acababa de revelar, el varón cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será mi trabajo?

—Mañana en la B.S.A.A. me informarán acerca de mi nuevo proyecto de investigación, podrás ayudarme con eso desde aquí. —Informó la morena.

Coen asintió resignado, después de todo, ya estaba metido en esto hasta el cuello.

Al finalizar la breve conversación, ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala de juntas de la B.S.A.A., esperando al hombre que sería su nuevo compañero y que le informaría los pormenores de su nuevo empleo.

Permanecía jugueteando con sus manos cuando de repente escuchó la puerta abrirse y una figura conocida se plantó frente a ella.

—¿Tú serás mi nuevo compañero? —Preguntó levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

—Parece que no te agrada trabajar conmigo.

—Claro que no, sólo que no me lo esperaba. —Respondió levantándose y dándole un cálido abrazo al recién llegado.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó Chris Redfield sentándose a un lado de su ex compañera de África.

—No creí que estuvieras en el Departamento de Inteligencia.

—Ni yo. Sólo que en esta ocasión es necesaria mi presencia y colaboración. —Dijo el mayor sacando unos documentos que guardaba en un portafolio.

—Y bien, ¿de qué se trata? —Cuestionó verdaderamente intrigada la mujer de ojos avellana.

—Neo-Umbrella.

Neo-Umbrella, ya lo había escuchado antes. Si mal no recordaba, eran los responsables de los atentados mundiales acontecidos en 2012 y 2013 donde la B.S.A.A. y la D.S.O. habían trabajado en equipo para detener a dicha organización. A pesar de no haber vivido la misión en carne propia como su compañero la había estudiado de cerca por un tiempo, pero luego abandonó la investigación para dedicarse de lleno a un brote ocurrido en Arabia Saudita a manos de los cofundadores de Tricell.

—Neo-Umbrella era una corporación terrorista aparentemente conectada con la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella, cuyo objetivo principal era el orden mundial mediante el uso de armas bio-orgánicas. Fue fundada en el 2010 por Carla Radamés quien era un clon de Ada Wong, —detalló mostrando fotografías de dos mujeres idénticas de rasgos asiáticos, salvo que una llevaba pantalones oscuros y una blusa escarlata y la otra un vestido azul con botines. —Carla trabajaba para el entonces Consejero de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos Dereck C. Simmons y su clan llamado "La Familia" que habían estado involucrados secretamente con acciones terroristas por años. Después de acuerdos que terminaron mal, Radamés decide vengarse de Simmons, y es entonces que decide crear Neo-Umbrella utilizando su influencia para atraer seguidores a la corporación que compartían su misma visión anarquista y sádica; científicos, intelectuales, gente del gobierno e incluso militares fueron sus secuaces para poder conquistar sus planes. Carla fue abatida en el 2013 y Neo-Umbrella ha sido desmantelada poco a poco, pero aún quedan cabos sueltos. Esa es nuestra misión, dar con los cómplices de Carla y arrestarlos.

—Será un paseito por el parque. —Exclamó Sheva al mirar el complicado expediente.

—Seguro. —Dijo con sarcasmo el ex S.T.A.R.S.

—¿Es este asunto lo que no le permite salir al campo de batalla, capitán?

—Lamentablemente, sí. La B.S.A.A. me puso al frente de la investigación por haber estado involucrado de manera directa y bueno, me dieron la opción de tener una compañera para el trabajo y es así como llegaste aquí. —Informó esbozando una media sonrisa que intimidó a la joven. —Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que aceptaste? Nunca pensé que hubiese algo que te convenciera de dejar Londres.

Aquí venía la parte difícil y el primera escena de su actuación para justificar a su nueva "familia".

—Vine a vivir a Los Ángeles con mi familia.

Chris enarcó una ceja sorprendido, no se esperaba esa noticia.

—¿Familia? Me habías contado que no tenías más parientes.

—Me equivoqué. Descubrí hace poco que tenía un primo lejano. —Argumentó bajando la vista.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —Interrogó Redfield estando verdaderamente interesado.

Demonios, ahora debía improvisar.

—Mi padre no era africano, era un migrante sirio de ascendencia libanesa y tenía más parientes que emigraron a otros países a causa de la situación de guerra constante en Medio Oriente. Sentí curiosidad de saber si quedaba algún familiar mío por parte de mi padre y fue que encontré a mi primo Alejandro, que se había casado con una mexicana y había vivido en México por años. Comenzamos a frecuentarnos y fue que nos tratamos casi como hermanos y aunado a que enviudó y mi pequeña sobrina Irene se había quedado sola, fue que nos reunimos y decidimos formar una pequeña familia. —Especificó la morena esperando sonar convincente.

El mayor de la B.S.A.A. quedó bastante intrigado debido a la poco creíble e inesperada historia de su compañera pero decidió dejar sus dudas para después, ahora era urgente empezar a trabajar en el asunto de Neo-Umbrella.

—Está bien. —Contestó dubitativo a la vez que se ponía de pie. —Vamos, te mostraré tu oficina. —Terminó invitando a la mujer a salir de la sala de juntas para conducirla a su lugar de trabajo, abriéndole la puerta con gesto de caballerosidad.

A pesar de su seriedad y mirada fría, Chris era bastante intuitivo y no terminaba de creer del todo la historia de Sheva y por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de saber si efectivamente, la agente le estaba mintiendo sobre su presunta "familia".


	8. Chapter 8: Historia de un soldado

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, como ya lo había dicho antes, prometí ser más constante en mis historias y como prueba de ello, les traigo nueva actualización de "Sempiterno" en atención a que como algunos bien lo señalaron en sus reviews, el capítulo anterior fue algo breve. Este episodio va dedicado especialmente a Billy Coen, nuestro protagonista. Siento que Billy junto con otros personajes como por ejemplo; Carlos Oliveira, Steve Burnside, y de los más recientes como Piers Nivans, sin excelentes personajes que CAPCOM ha dejado en el baúl por alguna extraña razón y bueno nos dejo con muchas interrogantes con respecto a su pasado o historia de fondo. En este capítulo trato de darle forma al trasfondo de este personaje, basándome gran parte en el canon, el fic de **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** en el episodio dedicado a **BILLY COEN** , todo esto como un homenaje a su autora **CMosser,** que gracias a su gran one shot, esta historia fue posible. Y claro algunas cosas son parte del argumento de su servidora.

Espero lo disfruten.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:** A mi querida Beta Reader **Polatrixu,** gracias por la paciencia y por leer todo el fic. A mis hermanas malvadas en especial a **GeishaPax** que también ayudó en este cap, y por supuesto a todos ustedes por leer y dejar sus reviews. Sin más que decir, a leer.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **Aspros D'Lars:** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y en verdad me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia. En atención a que el capítulo anterior fue largo, este sí es un poco extenso que espero te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios acerca de Irene, será una parte importante en este fic, y como bien dices, será toda una evolución la que veremos aquí con respecto a Sheva. ¡Disfruta mucho el episodio!

 _ **Reggina Wesker:**_ Gracias por tu review Reggina, aquí un nuevo cap para ti.

 _ **GeishaPax:**_ Hermana del mal, tu cameo ya tiene fans! Hermana Chris es de los personajes que más la caga en la saga, ya veremos como reacciona aquí a lo largo de la historia. Besos con baba de Wesker. Y por cierto, debo de dar créditos a goma por su gran actuación en este fic. Denle un paquete de Whiskas a ese gato.

* * *

Understand what I've become  
It wasn't my design,  
and people everywhere think  
something better than I am,  
but I miss you, I miss  
cause I liked it, cause I liked it  
when I was out there  
Do you know this?, Do you know?  
You did not find me, you did not find.  
Does anyone care?

 _—The Cranberries, "Ode to my family"._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: HISTORIA DE UN SOLDADO

—Las vacaciones de verano terminan en una semana. —Comentó Billy mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Sheva lo miró de reojo al darse cuenta que Irene ignoró campalmente el comentario de su padre.

Billy volvió a insistir.

—Sheva se tomó la molestia de buscarte una nueva escuela y yo estuve de acuerdo con su decisión.

Irene alzó la vista de su plato de cereal. Conocía a su padre y sabía que había algo más en esa conversación.

—Como sabrás, nadie puede saber que yo estoy aquí y no puedo ser el responsable de ti al menos en la escuela… Sheva será tu nueva tutora.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó molesta la adolescente.

—Lo que escuchaste, Sheva será tu tutora.

La morena resopló, ya iba a empezar otra batalla familiar.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Retó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues tendrás que aceptarlo. He sido blando contigo tratándo de entender que este ha sido un cambio difícil para ti, pero no puedo tolerar más tu actitud caprichosa, señorita. Sheva va a ser tu tutora y no está a discusión. —Determinó el padre sin alzar la voz pero con total autoridad.

Su hija se quedó callada con la indignación marcada en los ojos. Terminó rápidamente de comer su cereal para poder recoger su plato y ponerlo en el lavavajillas. Finalmente se retiró sin hacer ruido.

—Creo que no es buen momento para sugerirle que se pruebe su nuevo uniforme. —Comentó la de ojos avellanas mientras agregaba un poco de miel a su cóctel de fruta.

—Ya no sé qué hacer con Irene, Sheva. Ella no era así. —Se quejó Coen a mitad del desayuno.

—Es un cambio muy brusco para ella.

—Pero eso no justifica que sea una malcriada, yo no le enseñé eso.

—Dale tiempo.

El ex teniente suspiró, se cuestionaba demasiado si había sido una buena decisión el aceptar venir de nuevo a Norteamérica.

—¿Hoy me darás mi nuevo trabajo? —Preguntó el mayor intentando cambiar de conversación.

—Sí, te proporcionaré mi nuevo número de usuario y mis claves para que puedas iniciar la investigación. —Dijo a la vez que se servía un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Neo Umbrella.

—Así es.

—Creí que esos malditos habían desaparecido junto con Raccoon City. —Murmuró el de cabello negro casi con molestia.

—Para nuestra desgracia no, hay demasiada gente que se involucra en estos negocios sucios. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que no va a ser fácil.

—No y mientras tú te ocupas de eso, yo me encargaré de la investigación de tu caso con la Planta 57 de Umbrella. Pero para esto, necesito que me cuentes toda la verdad, Billy.

El mayor asintió y miró que su hija volviera a encerrarse en su cuarto junto con Goma el gato.

—Está bien. Pero vamos al estudio.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se desplazaron a la habitación de fondo que había sido improvisada como oficina de trabajo. William se acomodó en el pequeño sillón de cuero y Sheva en la silla giratoria frente a la computadora, a la vez que tomaba su cuaderno de apuntes y un bolígrafo.

—¿Será un interrogatorio judicial?

—Algo así. —Contestó la morena reclinándose en su asiento.

Coen activo el cerrojo en la puerta para asegurarse de que su hija no intentara entrar y no pudiese escuchar nada.

—¿A qué edad ingresaste a los Marines?

—A los dieciocho años.

—¿Fue por iniciativa propia?

—Sí, mi padre era coronel en los Marines, Coronel William Coen I.

Sheva soltó su cuaderno de apuntes y lo dejó a un lado. Pensó que quizás el modo de "pregunta-respuesta" no tendría la fluidez que necesitaba para la investigación, así que decidió emplear otra técnica.

—Billy, cuéntame tu vida.

—¿Qué detalles específicamente? —Preguntó el mayor,

—Todo lo que recuerdes, desde los detalles que consideres importantes, hasta los minúsculos. Ten por seguro que lo que me cuentes, no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. —Apremió la morena para brindarle seguridad a su compañero.

Coen suspiró, era evidente que seguía siéndole incómodo hablar de estos temas con los demás, pero esta vez era necesario hablar de ello, por su bien y el de su hija.

—Nací un 29 de febrero de 1972 en Washington, para orgullo de mi padre que también era Estadounidense; William Coen I. Mi madre era alemana, —dijo haciendo una mueca por la ironía y continuó; —se llamaba Stephanie Schnitzler, pero en cuanto se casó dejó de utilizar su apellido paterno para utilizar el de mi padre.

Sheva lo miró con atención. Ahora eso explicaba porque el anillo de la madre tenía inscrito "Stephanie Coen" y no "Stephanie Schnitzler".

—Mi padre era un militar de linaje, desde mi bisabuelo que era un veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial hasta llegar a mi padre que había servido en la Guerra de Vietnam. Viniendo de una familia así, era casi mi obligación dedicarme también a servir a mi país, aunque mi madre no estuviera de acuerdo, ella era escritora. —Explicó con una sonrisa al recordar a la mujer que le había dado la vida. —Mi padre siendo Coronel en los Marines, en cuanto cumplí dieciséis me enlistó en U.S.M.C. para comenzar mi entrenamiento. Apenas cumplí dieciocho me uní formalmente a los Marines, aunque por cuestión de ética, me quedé en las filas de un regimiento distinto al de mi padre, ya que ambos queríamos evitar un trato preferencial o que se dieran malos entendidos. Cuando cumplí veinte años mi madre enfermó de tuberculosis y a pesar de que tanto los médicos como mi padre y yo hicimos todo lo humanamente posible por salvarla, ese mal la consumió rápidamente, muriendo a los tres meses siguientes. Mi progenitor y yo tratamos de ser fuertes, pero era difícil sin ella, vi a mi padre varias veces llorar en su habitación por su esposa. Quién iba a decir que yo iba a entender ese mismo dolor más tarde. —Mencionó él haciendo referencia a la madre de Irene. —Como dije antes, yo no estaba bajo las órdenes de mi padre y estuve bajo el mando del también Coronel Sebastian Butler. En ese entonces, el General Edward Sandler que ya era demasiado viejo para el cargo, optó por retirarse con todos los honores que U.S.M.C. otorga a alguien que sirvió al país tanto tiempo, y entonces su puesto quedó vacante. Sólo había dos candidatos al puesto, mi padre y Sebastian. Todo el mundo estaba seguro que el elegido sería mi padre pero…

—¿Pero? —Preguntó la morena invitando a Coen que prosiguiera.

—Pero ocurrió una tragedia que nadie esperaba. Envíaron a mi padre con una legión de soldados a combatir contra unos rebeldes en Medio Oriente. Era una misión medianamente sencilla, ya que superaban en número a sus combatientes, pero durante la batalla, mi padre se colocó en una posición peligrosa y… Fue carne de cañón.

La de ojos avellana tragó saliva, se notaba a leguas que a Billy le dolía desempolvar esos recuerdos.

—¿En verdad crees que tu padre se…?

—¿Se haya suicidado? —Dijo él ex militar terminando la frase. —No lo sé, en un momento jamás lo creí capaz, pero todos lo interpretaron como tal, culpando la depresión a raíz de la muerte de mi madre como la causa de que se haya dejado matar. —Finalizó con un suspiro hondo y prosiguió; —Su funeral fue igualmente con todos los honores posibles y Sebastian Butler subió al rango de General. Poco tiempo después, me ascendieron también al grado de teniente y fue cuando sucedió la misión de África que ya conoces mejor que yo.

—¿Qué pasó después de que te atraparon? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Me llevaron preso en calidad de reo peligroso a mi regreso a Estados Unidos. Me encerraron en una celda sin decirme bajo qué cargos me acusaban y sin posibilidad de defenderme. Después de varios días de estar incomunicado me citaron a mi primera audiencia donde me acusaban de alta traición; haber matado a veintitrés personas entre civiles y compañeros de mi regimiento, desobediencia, rebeldía y mil cargos más. Sebastian Butler me acusó directamente de haber atacado a inocentes y cuando me defendí diciendo que él había sido quien había dado la orden de masacrar a los pobladores de esa región de África y que eran otros militares quienes estaban matando a los sobrevivientes de la Planta 57, nadie me creyó. Volvieron a encerrarme y me mantuvieron nuevamente de incógnito hasta la audiencia de pruebas donde presuntamente presentaron unos estudios psicométricos que jamás me realizaron y dictaminaban que también padecía varias enfermedades mentales; psicosis, bipolaridad, trastorno antisocial… Mi juicio duró cuatro años en los cuáles dos de ellos permanecí encerrado injustamente bajo condiciones deplorables e inhumanas para que los años restantes me internaran en un sanatorio mental que fue aún peor; aislado en una maldita celda blanca acolchada, bajo los efectos de varios fármacos todo el tiempo. Sentía que en verdad iba a volverme loco y hubiese preferido mil veces permanecer en mi calabozo húmedo y sucio en la cárcel. —Escupió con amargura, recordando esos terribles acontecimientos que lo marcaron de por vida, apretando los puños con furia.

Sheva no podría creer lo que oía, era de lo más bajo que había escuchado en su vida.

—Después de cuatro años finalmente se dictó sentencia en el Tribunal Militar; me consideraron como reo potencialmente peligroso y enemigo público. Me dieron la pena de muerte, condenándome a la inyección letal el día 23 de Julio de 1998 en la Base Raghiton. No tenía miedo de morir; después de vivir todo ese infierno, la muerte me parecía un premio. Me sacaron del psiquiátrico para inmediatamente trasladarme a la base donde pondrían fin a mi existencia. La noche del 23 de Julio de 1998 durante el viaje a Raghiton, era necesario pasar primero por las montañas de Arklay, cerca de la región fronteriza de Raccoon City, por lo cuál utilizaron una todo terreno para movernos. El camino fue en total silencio y permanecí quieto y esposado de manos para que no tuviese posibilidad de escapar, ya estaba resignado a mi destino. —Mencionó con voz sombría. —Jamás imaginé lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

Billy se interrumpió por unos segundos, como si las imágenes de los recuerdos en su mente fueran incluso desagradables de relatar.

—No supe en qué momento el conductor perdió el control de la camioneta, pero lo último que recuerdo es despertar en la cabina del vehículo totalmente volcado, quedando totalmente de cabeza. Me llevé varios golpes, entre ellos uno en la cabeza que me desmayó y me dejó inconsciente por no sé cuánto tiempo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que unos ruidos extraños, como rugidos de animales pero más intensos, fueron los que me despertaron y aún sin recuperarme totalmente fue que descubrí la escena más aterradora de mi vida; ví a través de la ventanilla a unos seres cuadrúpedos, con la piel expuesta y manchados de sangre que estaban devorando a los custodios que me acompañaban, destrozandolos poco a poco. No sabía qué diablos eran esas criaturas pero no tenía intención de descubrirlo.

La africana imaginó la escena en su mente, por la descripción, no tenía duda de que se trataba de los perros cerberus, esos mortales canes que en varias ocasiones trataron de asesinarlos a ella y a Chris en la misión de Kijujú.

—Afortunadamente debido al impacto mis esposas se rompieron liberándome de mis ataduras, y fue que al fin pude moverme con libertad. Me moví por los asientos y me di cuenta que uno de los oficiales, el que viajaba de copiloto salió disparado a través del parabrisas, el enorme agujero en el cristal lo delataba. Pensando cuál era la mejor opción para huir, busqué en la guantera un arma de repuesto que los soldados de Marines siempre llevábamos para casos de emergencia y efectivamente la hallé. Tomé un par de cartuchos y decidí salir por la puerta del conductor, pero por accidente encendí las luces de la camioneta que me delataron y llamaron la atención de esas bestias. Como si hubiesen salido del mismo infierno, esa especie de perros se acercaron al vehículo volcado amenazándome con sus dientes afilados. Sabía que si me quedaba resguardado en la cabina esos animales o lo que sea que fueran terminarían por entrar y yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Tenían demasiada fuerza, con los golpes de sus patas empezaron a fragmentar los vidrios de las ventanillas y ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Fue entonces que tomé la decisión repentina de romper de una patada la totalidad del parabrisas y salí corriendo de allí, dándome al menos unos segundos de ventaja que ayudarían a salvar mi vida.

Corrí a la máxima velocidad que me permitieron mis piernas a través del bosque, pero los canes parecían no cansarse así que cargando mi arma, opté por disparar, atiné un par de tiros en sus cabezas, matándolos al instante. Estaba a salvo, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Dentro de mi desesperación utilicé seis balas para asesinar a esos malditos, habían sido demasiadas. Sólo contaba con dos cartuchos y no tenía idea si en el bosque había más de esos especímenes rondando. Lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes.

Caminé a oscuras a través de las montañas Arklay hasta que llegué a las vías del ferrocarril donde un tren estaba detenido y aparentaba estar vacío. Es cierto, yo tenía el estatus de un reo peligroso y estaba arriesgando demasiado al exponerme así a la gente si alguien llegaba a reconocerme, pero prefería eso a terminar hecho pedazos por esas abominaciones. No lo pensé dos veces y entré.

—Entonces, tú no mataste a los oficiales. —Determinó la más joven después de escuchar parte del relato de Billy.

—No. Yo no maté a los custodios, yo sólo huí de esos monstruos. —Señaló el ex convicto.

—Dios… Cuando los agentes de S.T.A.R.S. encontraron la camioneta y los cadáveres, creyeron que habías sido tú el que había matado a los soldados. Quedó asentado en tu expediente.

—Lo sé, Sheva. Sabía que iban a culparme también de ello. —Dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —Interrogó Sheva con más interés.

—Después de entrar al Ecliptic Express, me di cuenta que las cosas estaban peor que afuera. Los vagones estaban llenos de cadáveres y gente en estado zombie. Todo parecía ser sacado de una bizarra película de terror. Caminé y me escondí cerca de una las cabinas de los empleados, cuando me di cuenta que había otra persona dentro del tren. Era una mujer, bajita y esbelta, cabello corto y cara de muñeca. Tenía el uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S. así que supuse que pertenecía a ese escuadrón. Se trataba de Rebecca Chambers.

De manera involuntaria, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro siempre serio del antiguo teniente de Marines, recordar a la doctora Chambers, le resultaba sumamente agradable.

—Ella me identificó de inmediato, junto con la lista de delitos que presuntamente había cometido. Quiso amenazarme e incluso intentó arrestarme para verse ruda, pero por su expresión, me dí cuenta que estaba aterrada ante mi presencia. Obviamente no pretendía dañarla ni hacerla nada, pero ella no parecía creerme. Accedió a cooperar conmigo cuando la salvé de una sanguijuela mutante que iba a matarla, supongo que se dio cuenta que sola no llegaría lejos, en cambio si decidía a unirse a mí, quizás tuviéramos una oportunidad. El Ecliptic Express se activó y debíamos detenerlo de alguna manera, ya que en los paneles de control nos dimos cuenta que si seguía corriendo por las vías a la misma velocidad se iba a descarrilar. La chica de S.T.A.R.S. y yo nos separamos para intentar frenarlo y lo logramos, sin embargo no pudimos evitar el choque al llegar al centro de entrenamiento ejecutivo de Umbrella. Perdí a Rebecca por unos instantes y me preocupé demasiado, sentí un enorme alivio al encontrarla con vida. A ella fue a la única persona a la que le conté la verdad de la misión de África; yo no había cometido ningún delito ese día y que sí desobedecí al negarme a matar inocentes.

En su memoria, la jovencilla recordó el relato de Rebecca Chambers, en el cuál ella le explicaba sobre lo sucedido en el Ecliptic y la inocencia del antiguo presidiario.

—A lo largo de nuestra huída encontramos a un tipo misterioso que estaba detrás de todo ese desastre; el doctor James Marcus. El tal marcus nos contó que había sido asesinado hacía diez años atrás a manos de sus aprendices; William Birkin y Albert Wesker.

—¡¿Albert Wesker?! —Replicó Sheva sin poder evitar su sobresalto.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Billy mirando su expresión asustada.

—Sí, Chris y yo nos enfrentamos a él en una misión precisamente en África. —Explicó Alomar rememorando la aventura de Kijujú.

—Pues ese tipo junto con el otro aprendiz, asesinaron a Marcus para robar su investigación sobre unas sanguijuelas y algunos virus que no recuerdo, todo con el fin de llevarse el crédito por ello. Pero al parecer la sanguijuela de dicha investigación había desarrollado su propia inteligencia y buscó el cuerpo del doctor para así entrar en él y comenzar a resucitarlo, proceso que le llevó diez años. Umbrella traicionó a Marcus y él había jurado vengarse a través de la sanguijuela reina que se transformó en una aberrante criatura que trató de matarnos. Como pudimos, derrotamos a ese bicho gracias a que descubrimos su sensibilidad a la luz solar que nos dio un poco de ventaja. Para ese momento, los altos mandos de Umbrella ya tenían conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando en el Ecliptic y ordenaron su destrucción...

Billy se interrumpió unos segundos con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lado. Finalmente dio un suspiro hondo y continuó;

—Logramos escapar antes de que todo volara en mil pedazos. Cuando estuvimos "a salvo" Rebecca me quitó mis placas de identificación y antes de despedirnos dijo; "el teniente Billy Coen está oficialmente muerto". Ahora, sólo soy un zombie. —Terminó con sarcasmo, todo el relato de lo sucedido una noche antes del caos de Raccoon City.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Cuestionó la morena con un hilo de voz, queriendo saber más de us interlocutor.

—No mucho en realidad, ya estaba muerto. —Relató con un toque de comicidad. —Como ves, no podía seguirme quedando en el país, y aprovechando todo el caos ocasionado por Raccoon City; fue que pude fugarme a la nación vecina por la frontera sur, hasta que llegué a Nayarit en calidad de migrante, obviamente con una identidad falsa. Allí conocí a Karen y mi vida empezó a mejorar.

—¿Cómo fue que la conociste?

—Necesitaba un empleo, seguramente ya imaginarás que llegué prácticamente sin nada a México, sobreviviendo únicamente con el poco dinero que obtenía de ayudar a las personas a regar el jardín, cortar el pasto, lavando autos… Cualquier clase de tarea que me pudiera dar pequeños ingresos al menos para pasar el día. Cuando llegué a Nayarit, me quedé unos días vagando por las calles hasta que encontré un letrero donde un viejo mecánico necesitaba de un aprendiz; se trataba del padre de Karen. Al principio me costó ganarme la confianza de mi entonces jefe, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era eficiente y aprendía rápido, al grado de que un día decidió dejarme ya como encargado del taller y él se retiró a su hogar para descansar. El hombre era viudo y sólo tenía una hija. Karen era una chica dulce, muy amable y también era guapa. Desde el primer día que llegué a trabajar con su padre, no hubo tarde que no llegara a quedarse en el taller y hacerme compañía. Mientras trabajaba ella se sentaba a mi lado y me contaba sus cosas; la relación que tenía con su padre, lo que le gustaba cocinar —ella siempre nos cocinaba a ambos, a su padre y a mí, — me contaba las historias de los libros que leía y hasta su extraño gusto por los reptiles… —Al decir esto, Billy hizo una mueca. —Disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía.

Sheva sonrió. Al menos algo bueno había pasado dentro de toda la trágica vida de su compañero.

—Un día dentro de todo su parloteo, de repente me confesó que albergaba sentimientos por mí. Yo le dije que no le convenía debido a que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, era una apátrida sin futuro, sin porvenir, pero a ella no le importaba. No fue fácil tomar la decisión de quedarme con Karen, pero no me atrevía a rechazarla, además de que estaba muy agradecido con ella y su padre por brindarme una mano cuando prácticamente no tenía a nadie.

—¿Fue sólo eso? ¿Agradecimiento? —Interrogó la dama en cuestión.

—No, Sheva. También me vi tentado a ser feliz. Me habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas desgracias, que pensé; ¿por qué no?

En algún momento de mi vida había deseado casarme, tener mi propia familia y con Karen vi esa oportunidad de ser feliz y sobretodo hacerla feliz.

—No tiene nada de malo querer ser feliz. —Afirmó ella.

—No tiene nada de malo, es correcto. Pero parece que para mí, sí. Karen fue un bálsamo en mi vida pero duró muy poco tiempo. Fui el hombre más feliz cuando me dijo que íbamos a tener un hijo y en el embarazo todo era perfectamente normal. El día del parto todo se complicó y no resistió, los médicos sólo lograron salvar a mi hija.

Al poco tiempo, su padre falleció también y fue que me quedé completamente sólo con Irene, dedicando el cien por ciento de mi vida a ella.

La agente de la B.S.A.A. cada vez se sorprendía más de la vida que había tenido el varón que le había salvado la vida, creciendo aún más la admiración que sentía por él al mantenerse firme después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida.

— ¿Karen estaba enterada de tu pasado?

—Sí, no podía casarme con ella sin antes decirle quién era yo realmente. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que conocía mi secreto y que lo guardó hasta llevárselo a la tumba.

—Gracias por confiar en mí ahora, Billy. —Agradeció la morena con sinceridad colocando una mano en su hombro para reconfontarlo. —Te prometo que haré todo para limpiar tu nombre y recuperes tu vida.


	9. Chapter 9: Entre compañeros

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Estimados, ¿cómo están? Últimamente estoy en racha de autora responsable y como es debido, les traigo la respectiva actualización. En verdad esta historia me agrada y espero que a ustedes también. Sin más, los dejo en la lectura.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:** A mi querida beta _Polatrixu _que es mi sensei en este mundo de escritura y a mis queridas hermanas malvadas.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

GeishaPax: ¡Hola hermana! Te prometo que goma saldrá más adelante, no lo he olvidado, ten paciencia.

Snake1999Zero: ¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio. Espero y te guste este nuevo avance.

Mastercold: ¡Hey! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y te hayas tomado el detalle de pasar a comentar. Es triste que Capcom en verdad no valore personajes tan buenos y los deje en el baúl, y bueno, nosotros como autores tenemos el deber de desempolvarlos. Espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

* * *

" _Once upon a time we burned bright,_

 _now all we ever seem to do is fight_

 _on and on, and on and on and on._

 _Once upon a time_

 _on the same side,_

 _once upon a time_

 _on the same side in the same game._

 _Now why did you have to go?_

 _Have to go and throw water on my flame?_

— _Coldplay Ft. Rihanna, Princess of China._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: ENTRE COMPAÑEROS

Chris Redfield se encontraba en su oficina haciendo investigaciones y apuntes en su ordenador. Por su expresión frustrada, se notaba a leguas que no la estaba pasando bien.

Sheva Alomar entró a la oficina en común sin hacer ruido y saludó al enfurruñado capitán;

—Buenos día ¿Todo bien, capitán?

Chris dio un suspiro y señaló la montaña de papeles de su escritorio. Era más que evidente su fastidio. Sheva se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y le dio uno de los dos cafés cargados que había preparado.

—Gracias. —Dijo el capitán mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida caliente.

—De nada. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan de mal humor? —Volvió a interrogar la mujer mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

—Pedí a la D.S.O. un informe detallado sobre "Las Plagas", y anexo a este me enviaron también un reporte sobre "Los Iluminados"; una secta de locos que pretendían el control mundial usando el parásito de las plagas. —Explicó el mayor a su compañera. —Hablé con Leon S. Kennedy que estuvo directamente involucrado en ese ataque hace ya algunos años, y me contó que es muy probable que aún haya sobrevivientes de esa secta española. Por tanto, es altamente probable que estos fanáticos posteriormente se hayan unido a Neo Umbrella.

—Traducción; ahora tenemos que rastrear también a "Los Iluminados". —Concluyó Alomar.

—Así es.

Sheva se encogió de hombros resignada. Su investigación lejos de delimitarse, cada vez se ampliaba más y era mejor que se pusiera a trabajar cuanto antes.

Ambos agentes duraron mucho tiempo trabajando en silencio sólo con las notas de álbum "Heroes" de David Bowie como música de fondo.

—¿Y cómo va tu nueva vida con tu primo y sobrina? —

La morena se encontraba concentrada leyendo un reporte acerca de los Marines, cuando la voz del veterano de guerra la sacó de su ensoñación. Por un momento se desconectó del pequeño teatro de su "primo y sobrina" y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Bien, Alejandro y yo nos llevamos bien e Irene se está adaptando a la escuela. —Respondió sin quitar la vista del ordenador. —¿Y tú? —Cuestionó para tratar de distraer su atención de ella.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—¿Yo qué, Sheva? —Preguntó el mayor.

—¿Cómo va todo, tú familia...?

—No hay mucho que contar. Vivo solo, mi hermana Claire a veces me visita pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa en el trabajo y con su pareja Leon Kennedy, el titular de la D.S.O. ya lleva un tiempo saliendo con él. De igual forma, paso todo el día aquí y sólo llego a dormir al departamento.

Al parecer, después de todos estos años la vida de Chris no había cambiado en demasía desde que lo conoció en aquél lejano 2009.

—¿Qué hay de Jill? —Preguntó con fingida ingenuidad la morena.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Jill en la conversación? —Contraatacó con astucia.

—Bueno, ustedes dos eran muy cercanos y pensé que quizás seguían frecuentándose, ya sabes, como buenos amigos. —Argumentó ella tratándo de salir intacta de aquél interrogatorio.

—Sí, seguimos frecuentándonos. A veces salimos a tomar una copa, al cine o simplemente a charlar sobre las viejas glorias.

—¿Entonces ella ya está mejor?

—Bastante.

—Me alegro que Jill se encuentre mejor, no dudo que dentro de poco vuelva a reintegrarse a las filas de la B.S.A.A. —Expresó con sinceridad pero sin dejar de sentir en el fondo, una pizca de celos respecto a los sentimientos pasados, que aún albergaba para el soldado norteamericano.

—¿Y tú, sales con alguien?

Chris no se andaba por las ramas. Al parecer, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ya le tenía la confianza suficiente como para dejarse de rodeos e ir directo al grano.

Esa pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, pero no tenía caso mentir.

—No. —Contestó secamente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó disimulando su interés.

—No he encontrado a alguien que me interese realmente. —Respondió de forma rápida y enseguida mirando su reloj, indicó; —¡Oh Dios!, Debo irme.

—¿A dónde? —Dijo intrigado mirando cómo Sheva se levantaba de su silla y tomaba su bolso.

—Debo ir al colegio a recoger a mi sobrina, aún no contrato el servicio de transporte escolar para ella. —Se excusó apagando su computadora. —Nos veremos por la tarde.

Lejos de quedarse tranquilo, a Chris cada vez más le intrigaba el comportamiento evasivo de Sheva y la relación que tenía con su presunta familia. Encontró un pequeño papel doblado en la esquina del escritorio de su compañera que contenía una pequeña leyenda;

" _Sebastian Butler, General. Tercer Regimiento de Marines de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica."_

"¿Qué hace Sheva buscando a un general de los Marines?" Se preguntó a sí mismo dejando nuevamente el pedazo de papel en su lugar.

Se estacionó cerca de la entrada de la escuela secundaria número 26 del Estado para esperar a Irene, tal y como lo había hecho en los últimos días.

La jovencita al reconocer el auto de su presunta "tía" se acercó a él con prisa y subió de mala gana. Cuando estuvo dentro del auto, Sheva arrancó camino a casa. Durante los últimos días, la mujer africana había respetado la decisión de la niña de permanecer callada todo el camino y mirando hacia la ventana, pero creyó que ya era momento de tener un mínimo acercamiento.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Preguntó sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

—Bien. —Respondió casi con fastidio.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva escuela?

—No, odio esta escuela.

Sheva bajó un poco la velocidad y aprovechó el alto para hablar con la adolescente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede en la escuela? ¿Alguien te ha molestado? —Le preguntó nuevamente con consternación.

Irene le dedicó una mirada con desdén.

—No, nadie me ha molestado.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—No me gusta la escuela, ni esta ciudad, ni mucho menos este país. Quiero volver a casa con papá y goma. —Contestó en tono de reclamo.

La morena suspiró, evidentemente la chiquilla no terminaba de adaptarse. El semáforo cambió a verde y volvió a poner el auto en marcha.

—Por el momento, eso no es posible pequeña. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos porque así sea nuevamente.

La hija de Billy se quedó sin responder, ya no deseaba seguir hablando con su compañera. Pero que la niña no quisiera hablar, no quería decir que la agente iba a guardar silencio también.

—Fui al supermercado antes de ir a la escuela y te traje una caja de tu cereal favorito y una camita para goma, creo que se sentirá más cómoda si tiene su propio espacio en la casa. —Argumentó la morena tratando de ser agradable.

En ese momento, Sheva aparcó el coche en la entrada y ambas mujeres entraron a casa donde Billy ya las esperaba. Después de la hora de comida, Sheva se despidió para volver al trabajo, aunque en realidad se dirigía a otro lado, antes de volver a la oficina.

Después de conducir por un rato, llegó al aeropuerto local. Por cuestiones de seguridad, decidió comprar el boleto personalmente y no hacerlo por internet, prevención más que nada. Volaría a Virginia en el primer vuelo del día siguiente, esta visita no podía esperar. Comprò de inmediato el boleto de aviòn y regreso a la B.S.A.A. encontrando a su paso a un Chris Redfield bastante irritado en medio de una llamada teléfono.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Pretendes que me encargue de ambos asuntos? ¡Llevo 3 malditos meses sin pisar el campo de batalla por encabezar a investigación de Neo Umbrella! ¡Esto no es posible! —Expresó agitado el capitán y guardó silencio por unos instantes. —En la próxima reunión de consejo, alguien va a escucharme. Adiós Barry.

—La situación no ha mejorado, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó la menor a su compañero.

—No. Barry me acaba de informar que además de la investigación que ya tenemos, el consejo quiere que nos encarguemos de monitorear unas operaciones sospechosas entre unos ex agentes de Tricell y el mercado negro estadounidense.

Sheva inhaló, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más.

—Maldita sea, soy un soldado no la CIA. —Se quejó el mayor de la B.S.A.A. en voz alta.

La morena se quedó callada por un rato esperando a que Redfield pudiese serenarse. Cuando lo hizo, asumió que era el momento de anunciarle el asunto de su viaje.

—Chris, mañana viajo a Virginia.

El capitán se distrajo de sus cavilaciones y volteó a mirar a la mujer.

—¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

—Es un asunto importante, Chris, relacionado con nuestra investigación.

—Bien. Quiero saberlo. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Si logro encontrar lo que busco para nuestro trabajo, te contaré. —Contestó de manera distraída, mientras archivaba unos documentos de su escritorio.

Aprovechando su falta de atención, Redfield se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a ella.

—No. Quiero saberlo ahora. —Exigió mirandola directamente a los ojos y la cuestionó; —¿Quién es Sebastian Butler?

Era un golpe bajo que no se esperaba. Chris sabía más de lo que ella hubiera deseado y se sintió acorralada, tenía que escapar de él cuanto antes.

—¿Estuviste espiando en mi escritorio? —Contraatacó con indignación.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —Insistió tomándola de un brazo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —Dijo zafándose de su agarre.

—Tampoco la mía. ¿Por qué me mientes, Sheva? ¿Qué estás ocultando? —Volvió a preguntar caminando detrás de ella que se alejaba poco a poco.

—¡No estoy ocultando nada! —Respondió enfadada.

—Pues tu actitud demuestra lo contrario. —Retó poniéndose nuevamente frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

Chris no iba a rendirse fácil. Sheva sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera una respuesta convincente, y eso era justo lo que iba a decirle.

—¡Se trata de mis padres! Al parecer el tal Sebastian tuvo algo que ver con el incidente de la Planta 57 en África hace veinte años y quiero saber si eso es verdad. —Habló levantando la voz una octava, diciendo la verdad a medias. —Me duele hablar de eso, Chris, además que aún no estoy segura de que sea cierto. ¿Contento?

El mayor de los Redfield relajó la postura por la inesperada respuesta, sentía que había metido la pata en grande.

—Sheva yo… Lo siento, no sabía que… —Musitó mientras trataba de disculparse entre titubeos.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. —Respondió con indignación retirándose nuevamente a su escritorio.

—Sheva, por favor, déjame explicarte, creí que…

En ese momento, el varón se interrumpió al mirar que la puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura conocida para ambos, apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Rebecca? —Dijo Chris al reconocer a su menuda compañera.

—Hola chicos, ¿interrumpo algo? —Preguntó la ex oficial al notar la tensión entre ambos.

—Por supuesto que no, Rebecca. ¿Cómo estás? —Se adelantó Alomar, aprovechando para saludar a la doctora.

—¿Se conocen?

—Fue en un congreso en Chicago, hace un tiempo. —Respondió rápidamente la de menor estatura y agregó; —Me enviaron aquí para suplir la ausencia de la Doctora Meyers en las pruebas de laboratorio, así que estaré en esta sede por un tiempo y quise pasar a saludar.

—Bienvenida, oficial Chambers. —Dijo Chris dándole un abrazo rápido a su vieja amiga de S.T.A.R.S.

Sheva aprovechó la distracción de Chris con Rebecca para escabullirse de su vista y permanecer el resto del día lejos de él. Le perturbaba demasiado la presencia de su colega. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa, se fue sin despedirse y manejó de malas hacia su hogar.

Durante la cena habló muy poco y esperó a que Irene se fuera a dormir para poder hablar libremente con Billy.

—¿Mañana podrías llevar a Irene a la escuela y de igual forma pasar a recogerla? Tengo un vuelo a Virginia para ir a ver a Butler en el cuartel de los Marines.

—Por supuesto que no, Sheva. Si yo no asistía a la escuela de mi hija era porque me lo habías sugerido para las cuestiones de seguridad. Pero, ¿mañana verás al General Butler?

—Sí, mañana iré a hablar con él personalmente y tendrá que darme detalles, le guste o no. —Respondió con mal humor, sin mirar siquiera a Billy.

—Pasa algo malo, Sheva?

—No, Billy, todo está bien. Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te he notado distraída y de malas desde que llegaste del trabajo. Está todo en orden?

La de ojos avellana suspiró. Había estado muy estresada por todo lo sucedido en el día y quizás hablar de ello con alguien ajeno a la situación como era el caso de Coen, quizás le serviría de algo.

—Tuve una pequeña discusión con Chris Redfield, mi compañero de trabajo.

—¿Él no te agrada?

—No, no es eso. Sino que quería que le contara el por qué de mi viaje a Virginia pero se portó de una manera muy insistente que me molestó. Al final tuve que contarle que el verdadero motivo fue por mis padres, e intentó disculparse pero la verdad no tenía humor de escuchar sus pobres excusas.—Dijo Sheva sentándose en una silla mientras Billy la escuchaba con atención.

El mayor se quedó pensando por unos momentos y finalmente tomó la silla contigua para continuar con su charla.

—Y tú tienes sentimientos por él, y por eso te afecta su actitud. —Concluyó después de analizar las palabras de la morena.

—No, claro que no. En el pasado quizás hubo algo… —Explicó bajando la mirada. —Pero ya no.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué no me crees? —Contraatacó evitando su respuesta.

—Porque lo estoy viendo, Sheva. En lo poco que te conozco eres una mujer serena y apacible, sin embargo el tal Chris logra perturbarte al punto de mejorar o arruinar tu día. La emoción de tus ojos al hablar de él, tus ademas cambian… Todo te delata. —Determinó el ex teniente, dando en el clavo.

Sheva se sorprendió de sobremanera. Sin duda, otra de las cualidades de Coen era la de ser sumamente perceptivo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Le preguntó dándose por vencida.

—Fui militar mucho tiempo, Sheva. Sé leer el lenguaje corporal y conozco a las personas por su simple comportamiento.

—Wow... —Exclamó mirando fijamente al varón que tenía enfrente, William Coen nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

— ¿Admitirás finalmente que ese hombre te atrae? —Cuestionó nuevamente el antiguo militar.

—No funcionó, Billy. En el pasado intentamos tener algo y simplemente nos dimos cuenta que entre nosotros no podía haber nada.

El sobreviviente al Ecliptic Express nuevamente se quedó callado. Su compañera se veía afectada por lo sucedido y quizás no era prudente seguir hablando de ello. Amar y no ser correspondido, era un sentimiento que él conocía bien.

—Sheva, nunca te he agradecido todo lo que haces por mí y por mi hija. En verdad estoy en deuda contigo. —Expresó con sinceridad, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—¿Pero qué dices, Billy? Soy yo quien está en deuda contigo. De no ser por ti, lo más seguro es que no estaría aquí en este momento. —Respondió con notable humildad.

—Me alegra haberlo hecho.

El mayor le brindó una sonrisa cálida a la morena, que enseguida le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Hablar con él le había brindado una sensación reconfortante que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Abriendo su bolso, sacó las llaves del auto y se las entregó al ex militar.

—Creo que necesitarás esto para llevar a Irene a la escuela.

—¿Cómo te trasladarás mañana al aeropuerto?

—Supongo que pediré algún taxi. —Dijo en automático.

—Bien. Yo te llevaré mañana. —Determinó poniéndose de pie.

—El vuelo es a las seis de la mañana, tendré que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto. —Explicó tratando de disuadir al mayor.

—No tengo problema con eso. Además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Dejándose convencer por el veterano militar, Sheva accedió a que lo acompañara al aeropuerto.

Después de la breve charla, ambos se retiraron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Les esperaba un día largo.

A la mañana siguiente Billy se levantó más temprano de lo previsto para acompañar a Sheva al aeropuerto y poder ayudarla también con su equipaje. Mientras aguardaban en la sala de espera y hablaban de trivialidades, anunciaron el vuelo hacia Virginia y la morena tuvo que despedirse.

—Creo que debo irme.

—Ten cuidado, Sheva. —Pidió Billy poniéndose de pie al igual que ella.

—Estaré bien. —Aseguró la más joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. —Bueno, adiós.

Coen aún estaba dudoso de cómo debía despedirse de su compañera y la agente aún insegura de lo que iba a hacer le dio un abrazo espontáneo, dejando totalmente helado al ex teniente de Marines. Aún sin saber el porqué de la reacción de la africana, se sintió incapaz de rechazar ese gesto y la estrechó cálidamente, como cuando abrazaba a su hija Irene. Luego de esa pequeña muestra de afecto, Sheva se retiró a su avión y Billy se marchó de regreso a casa para dormir de nuevo, esperando que la calidez del abrazo durara hasta llegar a la cama.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelación

_**Sempiterno**_

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA** : Lectores, ¿ me creerán que pensé que ya había subido este capítulo? ¿No? jaja, se que no suena convincente pero juro que es la realidad, pensaba que ya había subido este episodio y resulta que sólo lo tenía guardado en los Docs, en fin, perdonen la confusión y con ustedes la actualización. Espero que puedan disfrutar este cap.

 **Agradecimiento especial** : A mi querida Beta Reader _**Polatrixu**_ , por corregir y participar en esta historia.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **Mastercold:**_ Hola, gracias a ti por tomarte el detalle de dejar un comentario, significan mucho para mí, y respecto a tu petición en el review, quizás hoy tengas un poco de ese avance.¡ Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

" _Though nothing,_

 _will keep us together._

 _We could steal time,_

 _just for one day._

 _We can be heroes,_

 _for ever and ever_

 _What do you say?"_

— _David Bowie, Heroes._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: REVELACIÓN

El imponente edificio del cuerpo de los Marines de Estados Unidos se dibujaba ante ella. En el ambiente se respiraba un ambiente de disciplina y orden. Un varón con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos la recibió con educación aunque con muy poca cortesía cuando le informó que solicitaba una audiencia con en General Butler. Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero no tuvo remedio; sacó su placa de identificación de la B.S.A.A. y los oficiales no tuvieron más que concederle su petición.

Aguardó esperando de manera distraída en la pequeña sala de espera cuando de repente una

figura masculina se plantó frente a ella.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, bastante alto y fornido. De edad madura pero postura firme, mirada altiva, mandíbula prominente y cabello castaño entrecano. Vestido con pulcritud con un uniforme militar lleno de medallas, no le fue difícil suponer la identidad de aquél veterano.

—Señorita Alomar. —Habló con voz barítona.

Ella se puso de pie en señal de afirmación.

—Soy el General Sebastian Butler. —Dijo presentándose con gesto militar.

—Sheva Alomar.

—Encantado de conocerla. —Respondió tomando la pequeña mano de la mujer para luego darle un beso educado en el dorso.

La morena se sintió un poco intimidada por el general, pero disimuló lo más que pudo.

—Pase a mi oficina, por favor.

Lo siguió sin hacer ruido y con modales refinados le abrió la puerta y acomodó su asiento frente a su enorme escritorio para que pudieran hablar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Siendo así, dígame ¿cómo podemos ayudarle, señorita Alomar? Siempre ha sido un gusto para los Marines de los Estados Unidos colaborar con la B.S.A.A. y demás organizaciones en aras de la seguridad de nuestro país. —Explicó un tanto presuntuoso el hombre mayor.

—Lo sé, general, es por eso que estoy aquí. Ya que su disposición para colaborar es tan buena, me gustaría que me facilitara el expediente de un ex militar de su pelotón en los Marines; el teniente William Coen II. —Soltó con seguridad la joven.

La petición de la representante de la B.S.A.A. tomó desprevenido al veterano de guerra. A juzgar por su expresión contraída era evidente que recordaba quién era ese soldado.

—¿William Coen II? —Replicó.

—Sí. ¿Le suena ese nombre, General?

El interpelado cruzó una pierna y colocó una de sus manos en el mentón.

—Sí, efectivamente era un ex teniente de Marines, condenado a muerte por múltiples crímenes. Murió hace muchos años en circunstancias ajenas a su ejecución dictada por el Tribunal Militar.

—Que buena memoria, General. —Dijo Sheva fingiendo sorpresa.

—Es parte de mi trabajo, señorita. —Y agregó. —Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué la B.S.A.A. estaría interesada en conocer el expediente de un ex convicto que murió hace más de una década. —Comentó escéptico el hombre de uniforme.

—Verá, señor Butler. La B.S.A.A. se interesa en todo tipo de crímenes de lesa humanidad, incluído el bioterrorismo. No sé si lo sepa, pero ese hombre murió en acontecimientos que dieron lugar a la catástrofe de Raccoon City, hecho que obviamente nos concierne, ya que el hombre una noche antes de lo sucedido en dicha ciudad, mató a agentes de su regimiento y creemos que también asesinó a algunos miembros del equipo Bravo de S.T.A.R.S. que también se encontraban en el bosque de las montañas de Arklay para investigar algunos crímenes. —Explicó la agente con fluidez. Tenía muy bien trazado su plan.

—¿Pretenden investigar a un hombre muerto por unos asesinatos que sucedieron en 1998? ¿No le parece que debe dejar que "los muertos entierren a sus muertos"? —Dijo el varón con un toque de ironía.

— ¿Qué le parece si "le da al César lo que es del César"? —Contratacó con astucia, usando su misma retórica. —Así haya pasado siglo, aún hay familias que exigen una explicación de lo que le sucedió a sus seres queridos. Es nuestro deber, creo que usted debe de entender a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, entiendo. —Respondió con disimulada convicción.

—Entonces ¿tendrá algún problema con facilitarme el archivo o en su defecto una copia cotejada del expediente de William Coen II?

—Por supuesto que no, es más, enseguida lo solicito.

Acto seguido el General de Marines solicitó le trajeran una de las copias cotejadas del expediente de William Coen II que aún estaban en el archivo confidencial. Uno de los militares trajo el pesado cuadernillo compuesto por dos tomos de documentos, que enseguida, fueron entregados a la africana.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? —Preguntó Sebastian con amabilidad.

—Por el momento no, General. Ha sido todo por hoy. Agradezco sus atenciones pero debo retirarme. —Anunció poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano para despedirse. —Fue un gusto.

—No hay de qué, señorita. Ha sido un placer. —Respondió sombrío dedicándole una mirada siniestra a la dama.

Sheva asintió y se retiró de esa oficina rumbo a su hotel, mientras uno de los subordinados de Sebastian Butler la acompañaba hasta la entrada. En cuanto la agente estuvo fuera de su cubículo, el militar tomó su auricular para dar una orden.

—Tom, quiero que mantengan bien vigilada a la mujer que acaba de irse, ya saben, todo a discreción pero no dejen de monitorearla. De la B.S.A.A., Sheva Alomar.

* * *

Una vez en su hotel, la morena se encerró a piedra y lodo en la recámara y pidió no ser molestada, salvo cuando se tratara del servicio de alimentos a la habitación que había contratado. Quería empezar a revisar el expediente de William Coen, antes de volver a California.

Se acomodó en una pequeña mesa y colocó allí ambos tomos. El primero contenía información personal junto con los datos de ingreso y desempeño de Coen en el servicio de los Marines y el segundo tomo contenía todo el proceso judicial que fue llevado en su contra.

En el primer tomo no había nada que realmente ella desconociera; contenía los datos de sus padres, el historial militar de su padre junto con su fallecimiento, el ingreso de Billy, su desempeño, misiones en las que había colaborado, su nombramiento como teniente de marines, habilidades especiales destacando como francotirador, manejo de armas largas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En el segundo tomo contenía información relevante; el incidente de la Planta 57 de Umbrella Corps. en África.

—Homicidio doloso en contra de veintitrés personas, traición, desacato, encubrimiento y complicidad… —Este último dato llamó la atención de la joven. —¿Encubrimiento y complicidad?

Sheva Alomar no conocía mucho de leyes, salvo los conocimientos básicos que tenía de su carrera de criminología, pero dentro de sus ambiguos recursos, algo no le sonaba del todo bien.

Adelantó el expediente varias páginas más hasta llegar a la sentencia que detallaba en los considerados y puntos resolutivos que además de los delitos que ella y Coen ya conocían, también acusaban a Billy de encubrimiento y complicidad donde lo acusaban de tener negocios con el mercado negro.

—Esto no es posible. —Murmuró revisando la sentencia aún sin poder creer lo que veía. —Se cometieron más injusticias en torno al caso de Billy de las que yo creía.

Revisando su reloj se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y que era mejor descansar ahora para poder estar en California a primera hora. Llegando allí consideraría la ayuda de algún abogado.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a Los Ángeles, Billy ya la estaba esperando para recibirla y llevarla de regreso a casa para después ir al trabajo. No le contó mucho al ex teniente lo que había averiguado en su viaje y entrevista con Butler porque Irene aún estaba en casa, y mientras su padre se encargó de llevarla al colegio, ella aprovechó para darse una ducha y vestirse para ir al trabajo. Quedó con el padre de familia en hablar en cuanto tuvieran la primera oportunidad pero en el momento de marcharse a la B.S.A.A. y avanzar unos metros, notó que una de las llantas del automóvil se había averiado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Coen al verla bajar del auto y fulminar con la mirada al neumático.

—Creo que la llanta se ha dañado. Me lo avisó el sensor del auto.

—Déjame revisar. —Contestó profesionalmente el antiguo militar, acercándose al vehículo.

Al dar un análisis rápido encontró un clavo que se había incrustado en la llanta por lo cual era necesario hacer uso de una refacción.

—Habrá que cambiar la llanta, Sheva. No llegarás lejos con un neumático así.

—Demonios.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hago. No tardará más que unos minutos. —Se ofreció el sobreviviente al Ecliptic Express, colocándo el auto en neutral para acomodarlo en el garage de la casa.

—Dios, es que ya voy bastante tarde. —Exclamó mirando su reloj. —Lo mejor es que tome ya un taxi. ¿Te molestaría pasar a recogerme al trabajo en la hora de la comida?

—Claro que no. Estaré a las 3:00 de la tarde de manera puntual en tu oficina.

Sheva anotó en un pedazo de papel la dirección de la B.S.A.A. y se la dejó a su compañero. Enseguida tomó un taxi para marcharse a laborar.

Al llegar a la oficina se dio cuenta que Chris Redfield su compañero de oficina, no se encontraba allí, cosa que era bastante rara en él, ya que jamás faltaba al trabajo. Como quiera que sea, después de la discusión que había tenido antes de su viaje no le apetecía verlo cerca.

El resto de la mañana la pasó investigando sobre su actual caso de los posibles cómplices de Neo-Umbrella por lo que decidió darle una revisión minuciosa a los apuntes de Leon S. Kennedy sobre el parásito de las plagas para tratar de hilar algún tipo de responsabilidad extra con la compañía Tricell, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida.

Se fijó en el reloj cuando ya eran las 3:00 p.m y pensó que muy probablemente, Billy ya estaría esperándola. Bajó rápidamente a la recepción cuando la vió amotinada de gente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó a la recepcionista mientras observaba la aglomeración de gente.

—Es el día de la reunión bimestral.

Debió suponerlo. Cada dos meses todo el equipo de la B.S.A.A. con su respectiva jurisdicción se reunía para hablar de los avances de los últimos dos meses y dar un informe detallado de sus actividades ante el consejo directivo y los demás representantes de área. Era una actividad cotidiana muy propia de la organización, pero cada sede era libre de elegir el día de la reunión. Supuso que entonces ese era el motivo que había mantenido a Chris fuera de la oficina todo el día.

Al llegar a la entrada observó a Billy estacionado en doble fila con las intermitentes encendidas, ella se apresuró a subir.

—¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar estacionamiento? —Preguntó subiendo al auto.

—No. No había lugares de estacionamiento así que no tuve problemas. —Respondió con sarcasmo mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

—Oye, aquí no está permitido estacionarse en doble fila. —Mencionó ella con diversión.

—Tampoco regresar de la muerte, sin embargo, aquí estoy. —Explicó con el mismo sentido del humor.

—Espero tener mejor suerte con el estacionamiento, ahora que regrese al trabajo.

—Si quieres puedo traerte también de regreso y volver por ti. —Se ofreció nuevamente.

—En verdad no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

—No es ninguna molestia, déjame ayudarte al menos hoy. —Insistió.

—Está bien. —Terminó accediendo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, aquí estaré puntualmente. —Determinó para luego dar un giro a la conversación. —Ahora me contarás lo de Butler, ¿cómo te fue ayer con él?

Inmediatamente se puso seria, era un tema delicado el que iba a abordar.

—Es un tipo educado, tiene toda la finta de militar, sin contar el porte de hombre de guerra.

—Siempre fue presuntuoso. —Comentó Coen sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

—No me puso tantas trabas al entregarme una copia de tu expediente, creo que mi placa de la B.S.A.A. tuvo que ver. Al revisar tu expediente confirmé todo lo que me habías dicho; te culparon del homicidio de veintitrés personas, traición, desacato, y todos los demás cargos que ambos conocemos, pero encontré algo más…

El ex teniente se quedó rígido, presentía que se venía una mala noticia.

—Te agregaron cargos de encubrimiento y complicidad, vinculados con el mercado negro.

William frenó de golpe, costándole algunos pitidos de los conductores que venían tras ellos. Decidió orillarse para poder hablar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Además de todo lo anterior, te acusaron de tener nexos con el mercado negro. —Habló tratando de sonar tranquila.

El retirado militar apretó los puños.

—Son unos bastardos… —Murmuró apretando los dientes. —¡Yo jamás tuve nada que ver con negocios sucios!

—Billy, tranquilo, yo lo sé y te creo. —Dijo ella para tratar de tranquilizarlo. —Pero es necesario que averiguemos los hechos más a fondo.

—¡Pero es que yo no hice nada de eso! ¡No tuve oportunidad de defenderme y sin embargo me dieron la pena máxima! ¡Una maldita calumnia arruinó mi vida!

—Por favor, te ruego que te calmes. Entiendo tu molestia pero con gritar no ganarás nada. no conozco mucho de derecho, pero consultaremos a un abogado para que nos explique todas las irregularidades de tu proceso y armaremos la defensa para limpiar tu nombre.

—Suena muy sencillo todo esto, ¿en verdad crees que lo será? —Cuestionó con aire sombrío.

—No es sencillo, pero vamos a intentarlo.

William se quedó callado y volvió a poner el auto en marcha. Al llegar a casa, la comida se desarrolló en un completo silencio sepulcral, en el cual ninguno de los tres habitantes de esa casa mencionó pregunta alguna. Levantaron los platos sin hacer ruido y los colocaron en el lavavajillas. Sheva hizo un poco de tiempo en el pequeño despacho y Billy se sentó en la sala para hacer tiempo, intentando mirar la televisión.

De repente tocaron la puerta, y el ex teniente se levantó a abrir.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Coen al mirar a un hombrecillo vestido con uniforme y gorra que tenían bordado el logo de un negocio al parecer de florería con el nombre "Dream of Love".

—¿Aquí vive la señorita, Sheva Alomar? —Preguntó el empleado.

—Sí. —Dijo él mirando en la entrada un pequeño camión estacionado.

—Genial, mandan esto para ella.

Haciendo una seña con la mano, un hombre bajó del vehículo y de la parte trasera sacó un enorme arreglo hecho de gardenias y rosas en tonos lila.

Billy miró la escena confundido, al parecer Sheva tenía un admirador. La aludida salió del despacho al escuchar el alboroto que había en la entrada de su casa mientras Irene espiaba con la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo desorientada al mirar el enorme arreglo floral, a Billy y al empleado de la florería.

—¿Es usted la señorita Sheva Alomar?

—Sí, soy yo. —Afirmó la mujer dando un paso adelante.

—¿Podría firmar de recibido? —Habló entregando un documento y una pluma a la mujer y a William el gigante adorno de flores que lo hizo estornudar.

Sheva firmó y los hombres se retiraron a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta y el ex teniente colocaba las rosas y gardenias en la mesa del comedor. Se encontraba un tanto enfurruñada por la discusión pasada con Chris y la falta de tacto de Billy respecto al asunto de su proceso judicial, pero ahora este detalle había cambiado su panorama.

Emocionada tomó la tarjeta de entre uno de los pétalos de un rosa y la leyó mentalmente.

" _Espero me disculpes por ser un idiota."_

 _Chris_ …

La joven sonrió sin percatarse que el otro hombre la observaba a sus espaldas.

—Por el tamaño de las flores, supongo que debe ser alguien que necesita tu perdón. —Comentó Coen dándole una mirada rápida al ostentoso adorno.

—Lo mandó Chris.

—Supongo que es por la reciente discusión. —Comentó de manera distraída.

—Sí, es una especie de ofrenda en son de paz.

—Entonces quiere decir que le importas. —Afirmó él con un a leve sonrisa.

—Creo que sí. —Expresó sonriendo sin dejar de mirar las flores. —Iré a ponerles agua para volver al trabajo.

—Iré a encender el coche.

En cuanto Sheva puso agua fresca a las flores, tomó su bolso para subir a su auto y regresar nuevamente al trabajo. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente pero Coen se sentía ligeramente incómodo, ya que ahora era él quien se había comportado como un idiota.

—Sheva, lo siento. —Dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio.

—¿Perdón? —Refirió la morena al no escuchar a su interlocutor por estar distraído.

—Lamento haberte gritado y haberme comportado como un tonto hace rato. Tú sólo tratas de ayudarme y no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que me ha pasado. —Explicó con voz suave.

La agente sonrió de medio lado, en verdad era sincera la disculpa de Billy.

—No hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente. —Habló aceptando sus disculpas.

Ambos se despidieron y Billy se estacionó cerca de la entrada y bajó para abrirle la puerta a su compañera. Entonces a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba Chris Redfield que los observaba a la distancia.

—¿Quién es él? —Cuestionó el ex militar.

La morena miró por encima del hombro de su presunto pariente y notó que la mirada inquisidora del capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—Es Chris. —Murmuró en voz baja.

—Viene hacia acá. —Comentó al mirarlo acercarse con decisión.

Sheva intentó disimular sus nervios y William se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Sheva, ¡cuándo llegaste! —Preguntó con fingida sorpresa su compañero.

—Hoy en la mañana. —Respondió en automático y agregó; —Chris, te presento a mi primo del que tanto te he hablado, Alejandro Navarra.

Billy dió un paso adelante hasta colocarse frente a frente a Chris Redfield. Sheva los observó con atención; ambos eran imponentes, tenían la misma estatura y quizás hasta la misma masa corporal. Ninguno era capaz de intimidar al otro, pero seguro que ambos intimidarían a más de uno.

—Alejandro Navarra, un gusto. —Expresó estirando la mano para saludar, saludando en un inglés perfecto.

—Chris Redfield, el gusto es mío. —Respondió dando un apretón de manos usando más fuerza de la necesaria. —Creí que no hablabas inglés, Sheva me había contado que habías vivido mucho tiempo en México.

—Soy mexicano. —Corrigió con altivez y naturalidad que llegó a sorprender a la misma Sheva. —Pero hablo tres idiomas; inglés, español y alemán.

—Políglota, interesante. —Elogió el mayor Redfield con verdadera sorpresa.

—Creo que debemos ir a la oficina, Chris. —Intervino la mujer antes de que el militar obtuviera más información de la necesaria.

—Volveré por tí más tarde. —Dijo el de cabello negro refiriéndose a la africana y se despidió; —Con su permiso, señor Redfield, un gusto.

—Igualmente.

William subió al auto a la vez que Chris y Sheva dieron la vuelta para ir a la oficina. Al estar en el elevador, Redfield decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

—Imaginaba diferente a tu primo. —Comentó mirando hacia ningún lado.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Contestó disimulando indiferencia.

—Creí que al menos tendrían un mínimo aire de familia. —Argumentó refiriendo al nulo parecido entre los presuntos primos.

—Ya te lo dije, tengo una familia multicultural.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es mecánico automotriz. ¿Por qué?

El ex S.T.A.R.S. se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder.

—No es nada, sólo que por un momento a juzgar por su porte y actitud, juraría que es militar.

La joven pasó saliva. Chris no era ningún imbécil y estaba segura que él ya sospechaba que había algo raro en su presunta familia. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz, pero esperaba que ese tiempo fuera suficiente para al menos reiniciar un justo proceso para Billy.

—Gracias por las flores. —Agradeció a la vez que salieron del elevador y Chris se adelantaba para abrirle la puerta de la oficina que tenían en común.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado. —Expresó complacido, sonriendo de medio lado. —Espero puedas perdonarme, mi actitud no fue la mejor y...

—Acepto tus disculpas. —Se adelantó Sheva para interrumpirlo y agregó. —Esas flores en verdad eran lindas.

—No tanto como tú. —Replicó acertando un cumplido que ruborizó a la más joven y enseguida agregó; —Ven quiero contarte sobre la reunión de hoy.

Ella se sentó en el asiento frente a su escritorio y él tomó su silla ejecutiva.

—Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—El asunto es más grave de lo que pensamos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella con sorpresa.

—Hay más personas involucradas en las operaciones sospechosas con los ex agentes de Tricell. Creemos que otras organizaciones de "nuestro lado" están metidas en esto. —Informó el castaño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una organización gubernamental está metida en esto; nuestros sospechosos son el ejército, la policía o incluso algún alto mando.

—Dios mío… —Murmuró la morena.

—No lo tenemos fácil, Sheva y tenemos que ser muy precisos en nuestra investigación, ya que las acusaciones son graves y si nos equivocamos meteremos en graves problemas a la B.S.A.A. —Explicó poniéndose de pie.

—Entendido. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Por lo pronto, espiar de cerca los movimientos de nuestros sospechosos, veremos cuánto cuestan las palabras de nuestros informantes.

—O sea, ya tenemos un soplón traidor. —Dedujo la morena.

—Testigos protegidos es el nombre legal. Tenemos mucho trabajo. —Afirmó Chris con media sonrisa.

—¡A trabajar!

Por la tarde continuó dedicándose al asunto principal de la B.S.A.A. y decidió que llegando a casa investigaría un poco más a fondo el expediente de Billy y buscaría también un abogado de confianza para exponerle el caso. Cuando se llegó la hora de salida, Chris decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo como de costumbre, por lo que la mujer tomó su abrigo del perchero, se despidió de él y se marchó.

Ya en la entrada encontró puntualmente a Billy que ya la esperaba para marcharse, recargado fuera del auto .

—¡Qué puntual! —Dijo la morena mirando su reloj.

—Es parte de mi formación. —Respondió a la vez que le abría la puerta para que entrara, cuando de repente miró una figura en la entrada de recepción, que llamó por completo su atención.

—Rebecca…


End file.
